Heart Of Mind
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: "Where am I?" Altaïr asked. "Monterriggioni," Mario answered. Altaïr looked at him, "How did I get here?" "That was something I was hoping you'd be able to tell me."
1. Chapter 1

_The sky was black, no stars visible. He saw her standing on the roof, looking down at him with those turquoise eyes. Her auburn was was being blown around by the wind, her light skin and white dress standing out against the darkness around her. He began climbing, wanting to reach her, his hands gripping the bricks one by one. His grey-blue eyes looked up at her, and he saw the red cross, the symbol of the Templars, on her dress, but he knew she wasn't one of them. She didn't speak one word, the only sound was the wind._

_Once at the top, he placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her face. His hands felt damp_ _and he pulled them away, finding them covered in blood. He stared at them, shocked, then looked back at her. Her once white dress was now stained red, and he saw the Templar, the one with a scar over his left eye, standing behind her. His blade was red with blood, and the young woman collapsed on the roof. He made a grab for the Templar, but the Templar grabbed his wrist, and tossed him off the building, the wind rushing by him. He couldn't grab onto anything, and he saw the ground getting closer._

"Altaïr! Wake up!"

Altaïr's eyes snapped open, and he looked around. The deep blue eyes were staring at him, the ivory skin almost glowing and her dark brown hair hanging down, "Maria," he muttered, and sat up. Maria placed a hand on his face, and Altaïr placed his own over it, his heart starting to slow down, "The dream went further this time," he said, looking at his wife.

"How much further?" she asked as Altaïr got out of bed and walked over to the window, letting the cool night air hit his face.

"We both died this time, instead of just her," he answered quietly.

"It was only a dream," Maria said, wrapping the blanket around her and walked over to stand next to him. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, and Altaïr placed an arm around her, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm starting to winder if it is a dream," Altaïr said.

"You're not dead, for one," Maria said.

"But something doesn't feel right," Altaïr turned and looked at her, "Everything was so real, and...she was trying to tell me something with her eyes. They were sad and full of regret, like she had done something wrong," Maria placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Malik might be able to help you," she suggested, and Altaïr chuckled, "It's worth a shot...novice," she whispered, and Altaïr shot her a look.

"You and Malik better not call me that when our child is born," he warned with a smirk on his face, "That's the last thing I want him to know me as," Maria smiled at him, and walked back over to their bed. She lid down on her side, and beckoned for Altaïr to join her. He smiled, and crawled back into bed, wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands over her swollen belly.

"We're safe and together, and that's all that matters," she said softly, placing her hands over his and entwining their fingers. Altaïr smiled, and kissed her shoulder, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Altaïr woke up before Maria did, and quietly got out of bed, not wanting to disturb her sleep. He got dressed, pulling on his white assassin robes, but left his hood down. He made his way down to the training ring. It was still early, which meant he could be with his thoughts in peace.

Altaïr sat down in the middle of the ring, and shut his eyes, trying to clear his mind but all he could see was the woman, looking at him. He opened his eyes, and breathed out.

Who was she?

"What are you doing novice?"

Altaïr looked over his shoulder, "Good morning to you as well Malik," he said, and stood up, brushing his robes off. The one armed assassin gave him a curt nod in return, "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Malik said, as he walked down towards the small village, Altaïr next to him.

"Do you think that dreams can be a glimpse of something yet to come?" Altaïr asked. Malik frowned.

"Why do you ask?"

"I've been having the same dream for the past six nights, and it's about a young woman," Altaïr said.

"Don't let Maria know," Malik teased and Altaïr rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was so annoying and frustrating to talk to Malik.

"She knows, and she was the one who suggested I talk to you," Altaïr said.

"Smart woman," Malik stopped walking and turned to look at Altaïr, "The woman may be trying to tell you something. She may represent someone who needs help in the future. Only time will tell Altaïr," They continued walking, the small village starting to come alive. The stand owners began setting them up and soon children began running through the narrow streets, almost running into the two assassins, "It's hard to believe that you'll soon have one of those," Malik said, watching the children run, and Altaïr chuckled, "Anyways, I just got word that a very wealthy and powerful Templar family has arrived in Damascus. They are from north of the Black Sea, a place called Kievan Rus', and have a lot of influence with the Templars. If we can eliminate them, it will cause chaos for those they control."

"When do I leave?" Altaïr asked, as they turned around and made their way back to the assassin headquarters.

"As soon as possible. The faster they are eliminated, the better for us," Malik said, "We'll meet back here when the sun is high in the sky, and I'll share what I know," Altaïr nodded, and walked back to his and Maria's room.

Maria was not in bed. Altaïr heard humming, and went out in the hall. He walked down the hall to the study, and saw Maria sitting in a chair, finishing up the blanket she had been making for their child. He stood in the doorway, watching her until she looked up and saw him. She smiled, and he walked over, sitting on the table, "I finished it," she said, and Altaïr took it, examining it.

"I'm sure our child will love it," he said, and handed it back to her, "I have to go to Damascus today."

"Today? It can't wait?" she asked, and Altaïr shook his head.

"I wish it could, but this matter is urgent. A powerful Templar family is there, and it would help us a lot if they were dealt with today," Maria sighed, and stood up.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, taking his hands. Altaïr got off the table, and pulled her close.

"I'll be back before sundown,I promise," he answered, and kissed her forehead. Maria looked at him, and smiled.

"You better be," she said, punching him lightly, "or the first word our child learns will be novice," Altaïr chuckled, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I need to go see Malik before I leave," They both left the study, and stopped by the stairs, "I love you," Altaïr said.

"I love you too," Maria said, and he began walking down the stairs, "Please be safe," she called, and Altaïr turned and nodded.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky over the fortified city of Damascus. The streets were alive with the busy locals, each going about their daily business. The market was packed with stalls and eager buyers looking to spend a bit. Not far from the market, close to the center of the city, was a large palace surrounded by tall brick walls. The only way in and out of the property was the large iron gate facing the market, and it was kept closed all the time. The palace itself was old, with vines crawling up the sides and around the windows which were rounded at the top. At the back was a large courtyard, surrounded by a well kept garden filled with colorful and exotic plants.

There were archers on the roof, sweat glistening on their tanned faces from the hear of the sun, their hands poised over their bowstrings. Five guards were stationed outside of the gate, each equipped with two swords and a hidden dagger. Not many people had seen the owner, and rumors began to spread that he was horribly disfigured with a hunchback and sickly pale skin, but the rumors were shut down quickly by his personal army. The army was led by a man known for his brute force. He was a tall muscular tanned man with thick black hair braided down his back and a black goatee. He had a scar over his left eye and was always seen wearing black pants with a red sash and a white vest. The hilt of his sword could be seen sticking out of the sash. The man's name was Haroun, and he was one of the few people the owner of the palace trusted with all his life.

The owner of the palace was an older man called Abdul-Rahman and he had no wives or children. He lived in the palace with his many servants and his private army. He was bald with a grey beard, brown eyes that looked almost black and wrinkles around them that gave away his age. He was a short man but he was not a hunchback despite the rumors. He was always sharply dressed. Today it was a beige tunic with gold trim, light brown pants, gold open toed sandals and a black sash around his waist. The ruby encrusted hilt of a dagger could be seen when he went for a walk around the town, which wasn't very often.

Abdul-Rahman was very wealthy, and the locals knew him as generous, but what they didn't know was that he was one of the largest human traffickers in the area, and that he was also a Templar. He ran his business in the market, behind a stall that sold expensive perfumes, spices and fabrics. When he couldn't be there, Haroun oversaw everything.

Rahman was in his study, hands clasped behind his back as he gazed out over the city. There was a knock at the door, and one of the servants entered, "They're here," he said, and the old man turned around.

"Excellent," he said and followed the servant to the entrance.

The entrance was a large open space with marble floor, pillars and staircases that curved around the room. Seven people stood by the large wooden door, each with light skin. Abdul-Rahman smiled, "Welcome my brothers and sisters," He walked down the stairs and over to a man who stepped out from the group. They shook hands, "Welcome to Damascus Nikolay. I trust your journey was calm. No run ins with assassins I hope?" The man, Nikolay, chuckled.

"Of course not," he spoke with a thick accent, "A few of men did however get sick on the crossing over the Black Sea, but they're fine now. I'm glad you provided us with lighter clothing. We would not have survived with what we wore. It is always cold where we come from," Nikolay was a large man with thick black hair and a full beard. He had brown eyes and bushy eyebrows above them, "Let me introduce you to my family," A petite woman walked over and stood next to him and Nikolay placed an arm around her, "This is my wife Faina," Faina had reddish brown hair and green eyes, "My eldest son Stepan," Stepan was tall like his father and was the spitting image of him except he had green eyes like his mother, "My middle son Pyotr," Pyotr was a bit shorter than Stepan, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, "My youngest son Matvei," Matvei was a bit taller than his mother and had brown hair and green eyes, "And my only daughter Raisa," Raisa had auburn hair that was braided and pinned up into a bun and turquoise eyes. She was taller than Matvei but shorter than Pyotr," And of course our personal bodyguard Alexander," Alexander was the same height as Stepan. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair. There was a serious look to him and he showed no emotion in his eyes.

"Let us go outback to the garden and discuss business, shall we?" Rahman suggested, and led the way to the large garden.

"Father I wish to explore the city," Raisa said, and Nikolay turned around.

"Father would rather you stay here," Stepan said, narrowing his eyes at his sister. Nikolay held up his hand.

"You may go out, but Alexander must come with you," he said, much to her brother's annoyance. Raisa smirked at him, and turned and walked away from them, Alexander on her heel.

* * *

Altaïr looked up from under his hood as he sat on the bench, watching the crowd. Malik told him about Abdul-Rahman and also about his expected guests, the Karetnikovs. They were a very wealthy and powerful Templar family that control most of the region around and north of the Black Sea. The assassins who had been in the area had been killed by the sons, and it became crucial that they were eliminated as soon as possible.

Altaïr activated his eagle vision, and saw one of the targets moving through the crowd. He stood up, and began following them, moving slowly through the crowd. He stopped when they stopped, and kept his head lowered. He deactivated his eagle vision, and his heart stopped.

It was her!

She had the same auburn hair and turquoise eyes, the same light skin. It had to be her! Altaïr moved closer, and listened to the conversation she was having with the man next to her.

"Raisa I must insist. Your father would not want you spending your money on insignificant things," he said, and she waved her hand at him.

"It's not like I'm spending his money," she said, defending her purchase. She turned her head and saw Altaïr looking at her. Altaïr quickly ducked behind a nearby stall.

"What is it?" the man asked, following her gaze.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, and handed the basket to him, "I'm going to go look at that stall over there. You stay here," she said, and quickly walked over to the stall. She walked around it, and into an alley. She looked around, frowning and turned around. Altaïr jumped down from the roof, knocking her to the ground, a hand over her mouth and the hidden blade pointed at her throat. She looked at him with wide eyes.

Altaïr removed his hand, and stood up, "Why didn't you kill me?" she demanded, not moving from her spot. Altaïr didn't answer, just looking at her, "That's why you're here, isn't? To kill me and my family because we're Templars?" His voice was so soft when he spoke that it startled her.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Why?" she asked. Altaïr didn't answer her. She stood up, brushing the dirt off her dress, "Why she asked again?"

"Raisa!" Altaïr looked over his shoulder, then back at her, "Raisa where are you?" Altaïr walked past her, gently pushing her out of the way and began scaling the wall.

"Wait!" He stopped halfway up, "Who are you?"

"It's better for me if you don't know," he answered, and pulled himself up onto the ledge.

Alexander ran around the corner, "There you are! Are you ok? One of the locals said he saw a man in white attack you. Was it an assassin?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"No," she answered, "Just a beggar," she said, and Alexander began walking out of the alley. She followed him, but stopped and looked at the roof of the building. The assassin was crouched down, watching her. She stared at him, then turned away and began following her bodyguard.

Altaïr watched her disappear through the crowd, and began following her jumping across the roofs. He followed her until they came to the large palace, and he stopped, standing on the edge. He looked down, and saw the guards at the gate and the archers on the roof. _Hmm, this is going to be tougher than expected,_he thought.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set slowly, casting shadows on the ground. The stalls in the market were closing up slowly, and the locals had begun shutting themselves in for the night. Altaïr was crouched down on the roof, watching the guards. They had not changed with any other guards, which was making this more difficult, "You're not getting in."

He turned around and saw Raisa standing before him, a shawl over her head, "Not without any help," she added, walking over to stand next to him. She looked down at the palace, "There's a gap in the wall, near the west side of the palace. That's where my room is while we're staying here," Altaïr looked at her, and saw sadness in her eyes, "I'm not like them."

"You're a Templar," he said, and she shook her head.

"I may have been born into a Templar family, I may have been taught by Templars, but I'm not even close to being one," she said, and turned to face him, "I don't like the work they do. They hurt innocent people, take from those less fortunate, then kill those who did not do anything to them," Altaïr looked down at the palace, "I know why you didn't kill me," she said, and he looked back at her.

"Why?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"The look in your eyes, when you had the blade at my throat, the look said you knew who I was already, like we've met before," Raisa answered, and a cool wind began to blow, messing up her hair, "I have met you before, in a dream, and it's the same for you," Altaïr said nothing, but he nodded slowly, "As cruel as it sounds, I want my family gone," she said, "And I can help you get in the palace, but it will have to be after dark," Altaïr nodded, "I have to get back before they notice I'm gone, but I will meet you by the west side of the palace when the moon is high in the sky," She walked away from him, and stopped when she came to the edge of the building. Altaïr turned and looked at her, but said nothing. Raisa breathed out, and began climbing down the side of the building.

Altaïr turned back to the palace, and pulled out the six feathers, one for each of the targets. He looked up at the sky, and saw an eagle circling, "I'll be home soon Maria I promise," he whispered, and placed the feathers back in his pouch, then jumped off the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen over Damascus, the sky clear except for the moon. Altaïr moved silently through the streets, keeping an eye out for any guards or soldiers. He stopped when the palace came into view, and looked up. Lights were on in the upper floors, and he saw a figure move by the window. He ran quickly to the wall, and flattened himself against it, listening for any footsteps. When he was sure that no one had heard him, he moved around the wall and towards the western part of the palace. Sure enough, there was a gap in the wall like Raisa had said, and Altaïr pulled himself up and over the wall.

He dropped down on the grass, and looked around. There were no guards at the back of the palace. He assumed this was because no one could get in or out unless they went through the main gate. He ran towards the palace and began climbing up the vines, moving silently as he did. He heard voices, and stopped climbing.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us Raisa?"

"I'm really not feeling well mother. I believe it's too much exposure to the sun," He heard movement.

"Alright. We'll be in Abdul-Rahman's study if you need us," Altaïr heard the door close, then continued his climb. He pulled himself through the window, and Raisa turned around. She was wearing a white nightgown and her hair was braided.

"They're all in his study, but Rahman is out at the moment," she said, as Altaïr walked over to where she was standing.

"I can deal with him later," he said, and placed a hand on the doorknob. Raisa looked at him, and placed her hand over his, feeling the rough and calloused skin. Altaïr looked down at her hand.

"Good luck," she whispered, and pulled her hand back, "May God have mercy on your soul," He turned the doorknob and went out into the hallway, plunging into darkness. Raisa stood in the doorway, watching him as he walked slowly down the hallway, the hidden blade catching the moonlight.

Raisa heard movement and looked out in the hall, "Stepan! What are you doing out here?" she hissed, running over to him.

"I thought you were..." His eyes caught the flash of white, "Assassin!" he yelled, and shoved her sister out of the way. Altaïr turned around, and saw the man running towards him, unsheathing a sword.

"Stepan no!" she yelled, running after him. Altaïr took off running down the hall, bumping into a servant. The servant dropped the tray of tea and fell on the floor. The door to the study opened, and Nikolay poked his head out.

"What in..." Altaïr ran past him, followed by Stepan.

"Assassin!" his son yelled.

Altaïr rounded the corner, knocking over a vase as he did and jumped through the window, landing on the roof. An archer spotted him, but Altaïr was quicker than him and threw a knife, hitting the archer in the stomach. Altaïr turned around and saw Stepan and Nikolay jump out through the window, and began running up the roof. Altaïr jumped over the small gap, and looked over his shoulder. Stepan jumped across, and tried to grab his foot. Altaïr kicked him in the face, then knocked the sword out of his hand. Nikolay didn't jump across, "Stepan!" he yelled, and tossed his son a short blade.

The two men faced each other, circling. Raisa was watching from the window. She was hoping that the assassin would get away. Stepan made the first move, making a lunge for Altaïr. The assassin stepped back, and grabbed his arm, pulling the blade free and tossing it aside. He pushed Stepan back, the man almost falling off the roof, but he regained his balance. Altaïr ran towards him, and leaped through the air, the hidden blade aimed at Stepan's throat.

Alexander grabbed him by the back of his robes, and threw him down onto the roof, giving Stepan a chance to get away from the edge of the roof. Altaïr pulled out his sword, and blocked the blow from Alexander, but he couldn't block the knife Stepan threw. It impaled his thigh, and blood began trickling out from the wound. Altaïr stood up, the knife still sticking out from his thigh, and grabbed onto the blade of Alexander's sword, the sharp metal cutting his hands. Alexander smirked, and pulled his sword loose. knocking Altaïr off balance.

Altaïr's heels hung off the edge of the roof. He was struggling to maintain his balance because of the knife and he pulled it out, but Alexander knocked it out of his hand. He grabbed a fistful of Altaïr's robes, and pushed him backwards off the roof, "NO!" Raisa yelled, and ran towards the staircase.

Altaïr couldn't grab anything while he was falling, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. The last thing he saw before hitting the ground was the full moon above him.

Raisa ran down the stairs, and out to the garden. She stopped, catching her breath, then continued towards the fallen assassin. She fell on her knees, "No," she whispered, tears in her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced over it. Her father glared at her.

"I should have never let you come here," he said.

"I told you she was trouble!" Stepan yelled. Nikolay pulled Raisa to her feet.

"We will discuss this later," he said, and pushed her back towards the palace.

Altaïr lay on the ground, blood dripping off his fingertips, the hidden blade gleaming in the moonlight. His robe was spotted with red, and he was motionless.

_"Altaïr..."_

* * *

"He should be back by now," Maria said, and Malik looked up from his writing.

"I'm sure he's fine Maria," Malik assured her, and dipped his quill in the ink. There was an urgent knock on the door, "Come in," A messenger opened the door.

"Both of you need to come with me," he said, and Maria glanced at Malik.

"Is it Altaïr?" she asked, and the messenger did not answer. She felt her heart stop, "What's happened?" she demanded, and Malik placed his quill down.

"Just follow me," the messenger said, and the three of them left the study.

They walked down the main staircase as the Rafiq from Damascus rushed towards the infirmary, carrying a motionless and bleeding Altaïr in his arms. Maria froze, and she felt Malik's hand on her shoulder, "No," she whispered, and ran down the stairs, Malik following her.

She ran to the infirmary but one of the nurses stopped her, holding her back as she screamed Altaïr's name. Malik stood behind her, watching the Rafiq place him on a bed, then a doctor began tending to him. Maria was sobbing, trying to get past them and to her husband. The Rafiq looked at Malik, then back at Altaïr. Malik placed a hand on Maria's shoulder, and she pulled away from the nurse. She grabbed onto Malik's robes with both hands, sobbing hysterically. Malik placed his arm around her, unable to avert his eyes from Altaïr.

_"Altaïr..."_

_Altaïr opened his eyes, and looked around. Everywhere he looked was white. He sat up, and felt no pain. There was a figure walking towards him, "Hello?" he called, his own voice sounding foreign to him._

A half hour passed, but it seemed like hours until finally the nurses let Malik and Maria into the room. Maria knelt down by the bedside, taking her husband's hands and pressed them to her lips, tears running down her face still. Malik hadn't spoken a word. His throat felt swollen and dry, and it felt like someone had stuffed his mouth full of cotton. The doctor had stripped Altaïr of his white robes, and heavy bandages had been wrapped around his ribs, and around the thigh wound. His left arm was in a sling, resting against his stomach. The Rafiq stood up, and walked over to Malik, "Malik..." Malik looked at him.

"Is he..." These were the only words Malik could get out because he didn't want to finish the sentence, fearing the answer.

"No," the Rafiq answered.

_"Am I dead?" Altaïr asked, and the figure, who was a woman, stopped in front of him and shook her head._

_"No."_

_"Where am I?" he asked, and she simply smiled._

_"You'll find out soon enough," She turned and began walking away._

_"Wait!" Altaïr called, but she was gone, and he saw a bright light coming towards him. Altaïr covered his eyes, blocking out the light._

* * *

_1485_

_Monteriggioni, Tuscany_

_Italy_

Altaïr's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around. He was lying on a fairly large bed in a large room. The sun was hitting the foot of the bed, warming his feet. He saw his boots were by the side of the bed, and saw a young woman sitting by his bed, asleep. She had dark brown hair and skin that was a bit tanned. She had on a simple dress that looked strange to Altaïr. Everything in the room was strange to him. He tried to sit up, but felt a jolt of pain go through his ribs. He groaned, and fell back down on the bed.

The groan woke the young woman up. She rubbed her eyes, "You're awake!" she exclaimed, standing up. There was a knock on the door, and an older man entered, followed by a group of men, "Uncle he just woke up," she said, and the man she called uncle smiled.

"_Bene,_" he said, and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the end, "I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up. You were in rough shape when Claudia found you down by the stream," Altaïr looked at the men, his eyes resting on each of them, then returning his gaze to the man talking to him, "How rude of me. My name is Mario Auditore. Do you remember what happened to you?" Mario asked, and Altaïr nodded, pushing himself to sit up, grimacing as he did. It was then he noticed that all of his clothes had been taken, and the only thing keeping him covered was a thin sheet. He saw the thick bandages wrapped around his ribs, and his left arm was in a sling, "You have a couple of broken ribs, there's a deep wound in your thigh and your left arm is broke. You'll need to rest to heal properly," Altaïr didn't say anything, "Do you remember your name?" Mario asked, and Altaïr nodded.

"Altaïr," his voice was hoarse.

The look on Mario's face changed immediately. He stood up, and began yelling at everyone in a foreign language, pushing them out of the room. He said something to Claudia while looked at Altaïr. She nodded, and left the room. Mario shut the door, then turned to him, "You're him...but..._Impossibile," _Mario muttered, stroking his chin.

"Where am I?" Altaïr asked.

"Monterriggioni," Mario answered. Altaïr looked at him.

"How did I get here?"

"That was something I was hoping you'd be able to tell me," Altaïr frowned. Nothing was making sense. Mario walked over and sat down on the chair next to the bed, "Tell me what you remember."

"I was fighting a Templar, Stepan Karetnikov, in Damascus, and he threw me off the roof of Abdul-Rahman's palace," Altaïr said.

"What year?" Mario asked.

"1195," Altaïr answered. Mario's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How in God's name did you end up here?!" There was a knock on the door, and Mario looked over his shoulder, "Come in," Claudia opened the door.

"The letter is sent," she said, "And there's an urgent matter that you need to attend to."

"_Bene,_" Mario said, and he looked at Altaïr, "We will talk more later. Right now, you need some rest," Mario got up and quickly left the room. Altaïr lid back down, and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

_He was surrounded by white again, and this time the woman was standing in front of him, "Why am I in Italy?" he asked, confused._

_"I need your help," she answered._

_"I already tried to help you and look what happened," Altaïr said angrily. She shook her head._

_"I'm not Raisa. I'm her ancestor," she explained, but that's all I can tell you for now," She disappeared._

_"Wait!" Altaïr yelled, but there was no one._

* * *

_The italics represent inside of Altaïr's head and the odd Italian word. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys I'm back! Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long but here it is! The next chapter!_

* * *

_1195  
Masayf_

Altaïr's eyes fluttered opened, and he looked around. Yes, everything looked familiar to him again. He heard movement by the foot of his bed, and saw Maria asleep, resting her head near feet, "Maria," his voice sounded foreign to him. Maria stirred, and looked up.

"Altaïr," she whispered, and moved to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed. She took his hands, and placed them against her lips, "I thought you were..." The words were caught in her throat.

"I'm here," he whispered, his voice hoarse, "How long was I out for?"

"Three weeks."

Altaïr fell silent, "And the Templars?"

"They haven't moved."

Altaïr looked up and saw Malik standing in the doorway, "There's been no sign of movement from Rahman's house. They haven't left Damascus, but they haven't left the house. Something is wrong. We're keeping a close eye on the house."

"Raisa," Altaïr said, and tried to sit up, but Maria pushed him down gently.

"You're in no shape to go chasing after Templars. I thought you were killed!" she exclaimed. Malik walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're just glad you're ok," he said, "Get some rest Altaïr," Malik turned and left the room. Maria looked at her husband.

"Has it really been three weeks?" he asked, and she nodded. He placed a hand on her swollen stomach, "How is the baby?"

"Our child is strong," she answered, placing her hand over his. They said nothing, just sitting in silence. Altaïr felt his eyes get heavy, and he could feel himself dozing off. He wondered if when he woke up he would be in Masayf or the other place.

_1485  
Monteriggioni, Tuscany  
Italy_

Altaïr heard voices, and he opened his eyes. People were yelling in the hallway. He sat up in the bed, and listened closely, but he couldn't understand them. He heard footsteps, and the door swung open, slamming against the wall. Mario entered, his back to Altaïr and his hands making gestures as he talked. Altaïr still couldn't see the person he was talking to, but by the sound of their voices they were happy.

"And that is final!" Mario yelled, and turned around, "Ah Altaïr! So glad to see you awake! How is your arm?"

"It's better," Altaïr answered.

"Sorry if you heard all of that but my nephew is being stubborn," he said, glaring at the person behind him, "Altaïr, this is my nephew, Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

A young man with dark hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants with brown boots. His arms were crossed, and he did not look happy, "Nice to meet you Ezio," Altaïr said, and Ezio snorted. Mario shot him a look.

"Do you feel up for a bit of recon work Altaïr?" Mario asked, and Altaïr shrugged. It would be nice to get out of the room he was confined to and explore a little bit, "There's a wealthy Templar family that's making their way to Rome, but they are in Florence right now. Someone close to the family has been working with the Assassins from where they are from, and has agreed to help us. I want the two of you to go and meet them, find out what they know," Altaïr nodded, and slowly stood up, grimacing as he did. Ezio snorted again.

"What good is an assassin if he can't walk?" Altaïr glared at him, and gathered his white robes.

"We'll leave you to get ready. Meet us downstairs as soon as you're ready," Altaïr nodded, and Mario and Ezio left the room, shutting the door. Altaïr slowly slid on his robes, being careful with his arm and ribs which were still sore. The wound in his thigh was almost fully healed, and he could put his weight on that leg. He finished tying the red sash, and walked over to the door.

He opened the door, and made his way towards the stairs. At the bottom, he saw Ezio and Mario waiting. Ezio's assassin robes were much different from his own, and he saw a smirk on Ezio's face, "Nice robes _nonno_," he said, and Mario shot him a look.

"_Abbastanza_ Ezio," Mario said, and turned to Altaïr, "There are two horses waiting for the two of you. You better get going," Altaïr nodded, and glared at Ezio as they both walked towards the door. Ezio held the door open in a mocking manner.

"Age before beauty," he said, and Altaïr rolled his eyes.

"Don't test me novice," he said, using Malik's favorite word. He saw Ezio's eyes narrow at the word, and this caused him to smirk.

"I am not a novice," Ezio snapped, shutting the door behind him. Mario sighed.

"Please God let them get to Florence before one of them kills the other."

* * *

_Florence_

The streets of Florence were bustling with excitement. The city was full of travelers and locals, each conversing in their own language. Groups of prostitutes were on the streets, calling out to men and waving at them. The doctors stood on the corners, helping those who came to visit them. The men who announced any news or events were yelling over the crowds, trying to get their voices heard. Children ran around in the streets. A young woman silently pushed her way through the crowd, his navy dress, bunched in her hands as she walked over a puddle. She stopped near a fountain, and looked around, her turquoise eyes scanning the crowd. She saw a young man struggling to carry two armfuls of paintings, and saw him drop one of them on the ground. She picked up her dress, and walked over.

The young man was on the ground, gathering the paintings and trying to keep them out of the puddles, "Do you need a hand _Signore_?" He looked up.

"Oh! That would be very helpful, thank you," he answered, and she smiled, bending down. She picked up some of the paintings and they both stood up.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and he gestured for her to follow him.

"I'm so thankful that you came along when you did. It seems everyone is distracted lately," the man said, as they walked through the busy streets.

"Yes it does," she answered, her eyes scanning the crowd._Where is he?_ she thought, "I was wondering if you could help me find someone. I'm looking for a man named Leonardo da Vinci. Do you know him?" she asked, and the young man smiled.

"You're talking to him,_ Signorina_. Leonardo da Vinci, at your service," he saw, attempting to bow.

"I thought you had moved to Venice," she said, a bit confused.

"I did, but...I remembered I left some paintings at my old place, and came back to get them," he explained, as they continued on their way, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name _bella?_"

"Rena Karev."

Leonardo almost dropped all of his paintings. He stared at her, "You're the informer for Mario?" he asked low, and she nodded, "_Scusi_, but..."

"You thought I would be a man?" she finished his sentence with a small smile, "You would be surprised how many times I hear that," Leonardo chuckled, and they stopped before a door. Leonard fumbled for a key, and finally found it. He opened the door, and they entered the small studio, "Do you know when the assassin will get here?" she asked, shutting the door and placing the paintings on a table.

"They should have left already."

"They?" she asked, "I thought there was only one," Leonardo looked at her.

"It's complicated, but Mario was very vague in his letter. I'm sure everything will be explained when they get here. Are you going to wait for them?" Rena shook her head.

"I can't. We have a dinner tonight, but I will try and meet them after, unless my father tries to marry me off to some Italian Templar," she said with disgust, "but I will meet them, I promise. I have lots of information they will want."

"Like what?" Leonardo asked, but Rena shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, but I must go. I've been gone too long," she said, and rushed out, shutting the door behind her. Leonardo was speechless.

Rena walked out into the streets, and began walking away from the building, "Rena! There you are!" she cursed under her breath, and turned around, forcing a smile as a tall man with board shoulders and thick dark hair walked towards her, "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

"I was wandering the market," she lied, and he placed an arm around her waist.

"Your father is very worried about you," he said, as they began walking towards the center of Florence, "And you have to get ready for the dinner soon! You want to look nice for everyone tonight, don't you?" She forced another smile.

"Of course Viktor," she answered, but her mind was other places. She wondered who the assassins were, and why there was two when she was told there was only one.


	5. Chapter 5

_Florence, Italy_

"Here we are. _Firenze_," Ezio said, as he and Altaïr slowed their horses to a trot. Altaïr looked up from underneath his hood, his eyes scanning the walls surrounding the city. It reminded him of Damascus. Ezio urged his horse forward a bit, and Altaïr followed.

They hadn't spoken a word the whole trip out, and Altaïr thought that was for the best. He had a feeling that Ezio wasn't too happy about him tagging along, and to be honest, Altaïr wasn't too fond of the younger Assassin. He seemed too cocky and spontaneous in making decisions, and also he was full of himself. Altaïr didn't care what Ezio thought of him, but he could guess. _By the book, old, slow in decision making,_ Altaïr thought as they dismounted their horses. His arm still hurt a bit, so it took some time for him to get down and tie the horse up.

"That's weird," Ezio said, breaking the silence. Altaïr had a feeling he would always be the first one to talk, without thinking probably, "There's no guards at the gates. I guess we can just walk right in."

"What about archers?" Altaïr asked, his eyes scanning the top of the walls. Ezio chuckled.

"The archers are always further in the city. They would never be caught out here," he said, and walked through the gate, Altaïr following him.

The streets were silent, and dimly lit lamps and the moon were their only source of light. Altaïr liked being concealed by the darkness. It made it hard for guards to find him when he was on the roofs. Ezio walked over to a poster, and read it, "Hmm. There's a _ballo _tonight. Odd," Altaïr walked over and looked at the poster, "It must be for the Templar family."

"_Signore Ezio!"_

Ezio turned around, and smiled, "Ah, now there's something we can do until we meet the informant," Ezio said, rubbing his hands together. Altaïr turned around, and saw a group of four women with limited amount of clothes on and their faces caked in what looked like paint.

"Shouldn't we explore the city? Maybe find where the family is staying?" Altaïr asked, but Ezio ignored him, walking over to the group of women, "Ezio!"

"What? It's not like we're going to meet the informant tonight. He's probably busy at _il ballo_. Besides, we deserve to have a bit of fun, eh?" he asked with a smirk, his arms around two of the women.

_"Vieni con me!" _one of the women said, running her finger over Ezio's chest. The Italian looked over his shoulder.

"Coming _nonno?_ There's plenty to go around," he said, snickering. Altaïr shook his head.

"Unlike you, I actually have some self respect," Altaïr said.

"Ouch, that really hurt," Ezio said in a mocking tone, then laughed, "I'll see you in a few hours. Don't wait up," Altaïr rolled his eyes, and turned away from Ezio.

He was going to drive him crazy. But Altaïr had more important things to deal with. He didn't know this city, so he decided to spend his time familiarizing with its structures and surroundings.

Altaïr walked down the cobblestone street, the only sound was his footsteps. He heard music in the distance, and began following it. He saw weird lights in the sky, each flashing a different color. He frowned, and began moving slowly through the streets, listening very carefully. He heard laughter and people talking, but there were speaking another language. He stopped, and peeked around the corner.

A crowd of people were standing in a large courtyard in front of a large house. They were all wearing ridiculous clothing, and even more ridiculous things on their heads. The women were all painted on their faces, their hair stuck up in different ways. He saw guards standing around the edge of the courtyard, a sword hanging off their belts. The large doors swung open, and a tall man walked out into the courtyard.

_"Benvenuto! _I hope everyone is enjoying themselves, _oui?_" the man asked, smiling, his teeth gleaming in the light. He spoke with a strange accent that Altaïr had never heard before, "I believe it is time to introduce our guests of honor! Coming all the way from Muscovy, help me welcome the Karevs!" The crowd erupted into a large ball of noise, filled with screams and applauding. Altaïr quietly made his way into the crowd, hiding his face just in case one of the guards saw him. Five people walked out into the courtyard, and stood next to the man, "They reside in the north, across the Black Sea where it is always cold, _n'est- ce pas mon ami?_" he asked the large man next to him, who let out a hearty laugh.

"You would freeze your French ass off up there," he said, his voice booming. The first man chuckled, and turned back to the crowd.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," he said, and the people went back to their mingling. Altaïr moved a bit closer, and began listening to their conversation.

"I must insist Sébastien, you did not need to throw the ball just for us," The first man, Sébastien, waved his hand.

"It is a great honor having you come here. Besides," he lowered his voice, "my sources tell me that the assassin has arrived in town tonight," The large man raised his bushy eyebrows, the almost black eyes gleaming in the light.

"Really," he said, and Sébastien nodded, "I guess we will have to keep our eyes open for him, won't we?" Altaïr slid behind a pillar, concealing himself. He kept listening.

"I don't think the assassin would be wise if he came here tonight," Sébastien said, placing a hand on the large man's shoulder, "He would know that there is guards everywhere, listening and watching, like the assassin does," Altaïr's hair on the back of his neck stood up. They knew he was here, "From what I've heard, he's very irrational and does not think before he acts," They thought he was Ezio. Altaïr's mind began to formulate a plan. If they thought he was Ezio, he could surprise them by acting the opposite. But, there was still the problem of his arm and ribs. Altaïr heard footsteps walk by the pillar, "Yes, very irrational, but loves women. I would keep your daughter locked away if I were you," Altaïr glanced around, and his heart stopped.

Impossible.

The young woman who was watching the crowd was the spitting image of Raisa. The same hair, the same eyes, the same skin, "Raisa?" he muttered, and looked over his shoulder. Sébastien and the large man had their backs to him. The three other people who had been with the woman were down mingling in the crowd. Altaïr thought of a plan. He reached into a pocket on his belt and took out a throwing knife. He slid it up his sleeve, and walked out from behind the pillar. Two of the guards saw him, and drew their swords, slowly walking towards him.

Altaïr didn't look over his shoulder, he knew they were there, but that was what he wanted. The young woman was oblivious to what was going on, which was also good.

_"ASSASSINO!"_

The young woman saw Altaïr but he was took quick. He jumped up behind her, and grabbed her holding the knife against her throat. The guards stood around him, holding out their swords, "Do you really think that is wise, assassin?" Sébastien asked, walking towards them, "So irrational."

"That's what you think."

Altaïr threw the knife, hitting one of the guards square in the throat, and grabbed the woman around her waist, he jumped up onto the pillar just as another guard swung his sword, missing him. The woman didn't struggle. She was in shock of what was happening, and Altaïr began jumping across the pillars. People began screaming and running in every direction, making it difficult for the guards to follow.

Altaïr landed on the ground, and began running, dragging the woman with him, _"ARRÊTEZ!" _Sébastien yelled, "Guards seize him!" Altaïr smirked, and quickly cut around a corner, then disappeared into a small ally.

He placed a hand over the woman's mouth, "Stay quiet," he whispered, and they listened as the guards ran by, footsteps pounding on the cobblestone. Once they had vanished, Altaïr let her go and turned to face her. Yes, she had the same eyes, but they were a different shape. Her skin was the same, but it had that paint on it. Her hair was done up in a bun away from her face. The dress she wore was simple yet elegant. It came off her shoulders, trimmed with gold that matched the pins in her hair. The dress itself was a deep red color, "Raisa."

"Who?" she asked, confused. Altaïr frowned.

"But..."

"YOU!"

Altaïr spun around and was hit in the face by a guard. He stumbled backwards, knocking over the woman. The guard grabbed him, and threw him out of the ally and onto the street, "You thought you could escape, eh?" he sneered, and kicked him in the ribs. Altaïr groaned, "Not so tough now are you?" Another kick to his ribs, the pain shooting through his side, "Think aga..."

He didn't finish his sentence.

Altaïr looked up, and saw a sword sticking out through his stomach. The woman pulled it out, and the guard fell down. She tossed it to the ground, and bent down, "You're hurt," she said, running her fingers over his side, but Altaïr pulled away, "I need to get you somewhere safe," She placed his arm around her shoulders, and lifted him off the ground, much to Altaïr's surprise.

They walked down the street until they came to a door, and the woman knocked on it, "Leonardo! It's me!" The door opened, and a tired young man appeared, rubbing his eyes.

"Rena? Wha..." He saw Altaïr, "_Mio dio!_ What happened here?" he asked, as Rena entered the small studio.

"A guard is what happened. That, and he kidnapped me," she said, placing Altaïr down on a table, and began taking off his sash. Altaïr's hands flew to hers, stopping her, "I need to look at your wound."

"Ezio," Leonardo said, and Altaïr looked at him, then removed his hood, "You're not Ezio," Rena stopped, and looked at his face. Altaïr saw something in her eyes.

"Altaïr," she whispered.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, and she took a step back.

"But how?" she asked instead of answering his question. Leonardo looked back and forth between the two of them, confused.

"You two know each other?" he asked, and everything became clear to Altaïr.

"You. You're her. Her descendant'" Altaïr said, shocked, and Rena nodded.

"Is someone going to explain to me what's going on?" Leonardo asked. Rena looked at him.

"I'll explain while you fix him up," she said, and Leonardo nodded.

* * *

_Altaïr has met Raisa's descendant! What is going to happen now? Stay tuned!_

_Also thank you're the twreviewers who pointed out the mistake with ancestor! You guys are great!_


	6. Chapter 6

After Altaïr and Rena explained everything to Leonardo about how they knew each other, it became clear to them that Altaïr wasn't in Italy by accident. They weren't sure what he was supposed to do, but they figured it had something to do with Rena's family, and the man named Sébastien.

"So, who is Sébastien?" Leonard asked, as he patched up Altaïr's wound on his side.

"Sébastien de Graaf is one of the most powerful men in France," Rena said, leaning back on a table, "He was born in the south of France, near the Mediterranean and controls most of the coast ranging from Spain to Italy, and a small coastal area of North Africa. He has complete control over the ports, and knows what is coming in and out at all time."

"Sounds like a very powerful man," Altaïr said, wincing as Leonardo touched his still bruised ribs.

"He is. He lives in Northern Italy now, and he travels back and forth a lot, but lately he's been staying more in Italy. He has a lot of friends in high places, which means his activities as a Templar get overlooked a lot, plus he has a lot of money."

"Why is he interested in your father?" Altaïr asked.

"Two reasons," Rena answered, "One, they want to have control over most of Europe via the many Templars stationed along the roads, and two because of me. My father wants me to marry a Templar to continue on the line, but Sébastien is not the only one who is interested. Our personal guard, Viktor, also wants to marry me, but he's not of the Templar line so my father won't let him."

"You don't have a say?" Leonardo asked, and she nodded, "Sad."

"I won't be marrying either of them if I can help it," she said, and walked over to them, "That's why I'm here to help you. I want them all assassinated, and then I will run away and start over with a new life," Altaïr saw the determination in her eyes, the same look Raisa had.

"We'll do anything we can," he said, and she smiled.

"Where's Ezio?" Leonardo asked, and Altaïr shrugged.

"Off with some women with painted faces," he answered, and Leonardo chuckled.

"_Come sempre,_" Leonardo said, "I will go find him. He will want to know this information. You two stay here," he said, and left the small studio.

"I wish I could stay, but my father will get suspicious," she said, and walked over to the door, "If you're looking for some more information, there's a meeting tomorrow at Sébastien's summer house in the countryside. If you're interested," she added, and left the small studio, leaving Altaïr alone with his thoughts.

He lid down on the table, staring at the ceiling. It was starting to make a bit of sense. He had to help Rena, then what? He sighed, and closed his eyes, thinking about that question. He didn't know the answer, but maybe in time it would come to him.

* * *

"_Nonno, _wake up."

Altaïr groaned, "Please don't let it be you," he said, and opened one eye. Ezio's face was staring at him, smirking, "Who's Maria?" he asked.

"What?" Altaïr asked. What was Ezio talking about?

"You were talking in your sleep last night when me and Leonardo came back. You called out 'Maria! Maria!'" Ezio leaned on the table, resting his chin on his hands, "Is she your lover?"

"It's none of your business," Altaïr mumbled, and attempted to roll over.

"Ah come on! It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Ezio exclaimed, walking over to the other side of the table to look at him, "I bet she has a nice body."

"Ezio stop," Altaïr warned, sitting up slowly.

"What?" he asked, "I bet she misses you a lot, wishing you were by her side, holding her in your arms, and whispering _dolce parola _in her ear," he teased, and Altaïr's eyes narrowed.

"Stop."

"I'm sure she has other men who do the s..."

Altaïr jumped up, and pinned Ezio against the wall, pressing his arm against his windpipe. His eyes stared into Ezio's, "You better not finish that sentence, or if will be the last thing you ever say, understood?" Ezio managed to nod his head, but he could slowly feel himself start to get light headed, "And I said, drop it," Altaïr stepped back, releasing Ezio from the wall. The Italian rubbed his throat, coughing as he did, glaring at Altaïr.

Leonardo came down the stairs, "Oh Altaïr! You'r..." He fell silent when he saw the look the two assassins were giving each other, "Is...everything ok?" he asked cautiously.

"Better than ok," Altaïr snapped, and stormed past Ezio, bumping him in the shoulder as he did, "Isn't that right Ezio?" He opened the door, and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Ezio and Leonardo alone.

Leonardo raised his eyebrows, "What did you do or say to piss him off so much?" he asked, watching his friend begin to pace the room.

"I may have hit a nerve with him," Ezio said.

"Was it about what we heard last night?" Leonardo asked, and Ezio nodded, "You never learn, do you?" Leonardo sighed, "Well, Rena said there was a meeting today at de Graaf's summer home, so you might want to talk to him and...apologize."

"For what? Asking him about who Maria was?" Ezio asked in disbelief, "So what if he has a lover? I have plenty!"

"You don't understand," Leonardo said, shaking his head, "Maybe she's more than that. Just...go talk to him," Ezio rolled his eyes, and mumbled something about Altaïr being overly sensitive.

* * *

Ezio found Altaïr on top of the buildings after searching for what seemed like forever. Altaïr had his eyes closed, and his head was bowed, arms resting on his knees. Ezio didn't say anything, just stood behind him. The only sound was the wind blowing past them. Ezio cleared his throat, "Altaïr, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about Maria. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine," Altaïr said nothing, but he had opened his eyes. He was staring at the rooftops, "Are you going to say anything?" he asked. Altaïr glanced over his shoulder, still silent, "Look, I know you don't like me, and I'm not that fond of you, but we have to work together if we want to get rid of these Templars."

"Maria's my wife," Altaïr said softly.

"I...I'm sorry," Ezio sat down next to him, "You must miss her."

"More than anything," Altaïr said, and they both fell silent. Ezio looked at Altaïr, and saw that the hard, cold look he had on his face was gone. It was replaced by a man who missed his wife, and who wanted to be with her.

"Well, we can't sit here all day," Ezio said, breaking the silence. He stood up, and brushed himself off, "We have a meeting to eavesdrop on. Shall we?" Altaïr looked at him, and stood up. He nodded at him, and they began walking towards the edge of town.

Ezio began running and jumping across the roofs, Altaïr following. The birds scattered as they ran past, their footsteps light on the roofs. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on them as they jumped across the roofs. The people in the streets didn't even notice the two people above them, expect for one person.

Rena looked up over her head as she walked with her family, and saw the two figures running. A small smile formed on her lips, but she hid it from her family. They were on their way to the summer home for the meeting, and she had hoped that they would be there. She looked around the streets, and thought she saw someone moving in a dark ally. She stopped, squinting, "Rena?" She looked at her mother, "What is it?"

"Nothing," she answered, and kept walking.

* * *

It was night by the time the two assassins arrived at the house. They climbed the side of the house, using the vines and uneven bricks to get on the roof. Once on top, Altaïr quietly walked over to where a balcony was, and he heard voices. He motioned for Ezio to come closer, and they listened.

_"Non! J'ai rien dis à propos de ça!"_

_"Mais ils veulent savoir ce qu'on va faire avec la fille. Elle n'est pas fidèle."_

"What are they saying?" Ezio asked low, and Altaïr shrugged. He heard a door open, "Good evening Dimitry. I trust everything is well?"

"Yes, everything is fine," Altaïr and Ezio climbed down the walls by the balcony, and placed themselves against the walls, listening. Ezio leaned around, and caught a glimpse of Sébastien.

He was of average height, with light brown hair and facial hair, slightly tanned skin, green eyes, and was wearing a black shirt, black pants and black boots. The hilt of a ruby encrusted dagger was seen sticking out of his belt. Altaïr also leaned around, and he saw the dagger.

_Abdul-Rahman had the same one,_ he thought, watching the man pour himself a glass of wine. He offered some to Dimitry, who refused. Dimitry was a brute. He was taller than de Graaf, had broad shoulders, and thick black hair. Altaïr saw Rena at the back of the room, her hands folded on her lap, "How is Rena?" Sébastien asked, turning his attention to the young woman.

"Tired, thank you," she answered.

"Of course. That run in with the assassin must hav..."

"Assassin?" a woman cut him off, walking over to Dimitry, "You didn't tell me about the assassin."

Ezio looked over at Altaïr. You? he mouthed, and Altaïr nodded.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? You mean to tell me that my daughter getting kidnapped is nothing? What if they followed us from Muscovy?"

"My dear Mila," Sébastien said, interrupting their argument, "It was the Italian assassin, nothing to worry about. From what I've heard, he's irrational and does not think before he acts," Mila was a petite woman with black wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and Sébastien nodded.

"Your daughter has nothing to worry about," The French Templar walked over to the balcony, standing between the two assassins. Altaïr saw Ezio's hidden blade, and glared over Sébastien head. Don't even think about it, he mouthed, "Besides, my guard gave him a good beating so he won't bother us for a while," Sébastien turned and walked back inside. The two assassins breathed out.

"Enough talk of assassins," Dimitry said, walking over to the desk, "I spoke with my friend in Constantinople, and he wants in on this deal too. Things are rough out there, and he could use some extra help," Sébastien sat down at his desk, pressing his fingertips together.

"I guess I could help him out, but...it won't be free," Dimitry placed his hands on the desk, and looked at him, "I heard rumors that there might be an old Assassin stronghold in the East. I want it destroyed."

"What importance is it to you?" Dimitry asked. Sébastien swirled his wine around in his glass, staring at the dark liquid. Altaïr leaned around again, looking at the Templar.

"Not to me," he finally answered, "but to them. Who knows what is still left out there? Just get him to do it, and we'll talk about cutting him a part of this," Dimitry nodded, and one by one they left the room. Altaïr and Ezio entered the room, looking around.

"What's in the East?" Ezio asked, looking around for documents. Altaïr walked over to the desk and saw piles of books and letters on it. He sat down, and picked up the letters, "Altaïr?"

"Hmm?"

"What's in the East?" Ezio asked again, looking over at him.

"Masyaf," Altaïr answered, skimming through the letters, "I don't know why they want it destroyed. It doesn't make sense," Ezio walked over to the desk, and looked over his shoulder.

"Anything important?" he asked.

"Not really. Letters to his family, letters to Dimitry...hang on," Altaïr pulled out one that looked older, "This isn't his writing," he said. Altaïr began reading it, "This is interesting. This is a letter written by his ancestors," He handed it to Ezio, who held it up.

"It's in pretty rough shape," he said, "some of the words are missing, and you can't see who it's for or who it's from," He folded it up carefully, and placed it in a pocket.

"What are you doing?" Altaïr hissed, standing up, "You can't take it, he'll know we've been here," Ezio looked at him.

"Leonardo might be able to figure out what it says," Ezio answered, and looked around the room. He saw an unopened letter placed on a bookshelf, "What have we here?" He walked over, and picked it up. Altaïr heard movement in the hallway.

"We need to leave," he said.

"Hang on. This one is old too," Ezio examined it, "No name written on the envelope."

"Ezio! We need to go now!" Altaïr hissed, and the door knob began rattling. The two assassins ran to the window and jumped out just as the door opened. Sébastien walked in the room, and looked around.

_"J'ai pensé que...rien,"_ he mumbled, and walked over to his desk. Altaïr and Ezio were hanging down from the balcony. Altaïr looked down and saw a group of guards.

"Ezio," he whispered, and the Italian assassin looked down.

_"Merda!" _Ezio hissed, "What do we do now?"

"You can give me back my letters."

The two assassins looked up and Sébastien standing above them with two guards, a smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

The two guards grabbed Ezio and Altaïr and pulled them onto the balcony, "Well, well, well. Two assassins?" Sébastien was a bit surprised. He walked over to Ezio and pulled down his hood, "The young Auditore. So sorry to hear about your father," Ezio glared at him because he could hear the mocking tone in his voice. Sébastien turned to Altaïr, "But...who are you?" he asked, placing his hand on top of Altaïr's head, then pulling down the hood.

Altaïr looked up at him, locking eyes with the Frenchman. Ezio saw the look on Sébastien's face change. It was one of surprise and fear at the same time, "This is interesting," he said, taking a step back.

"You know who I am," Altaïr stated. It wasn't question. The look in Sébastien's eyes said it all. Sébastien looked at the two guards, then back at Altaïr.

_"Trouvez les lettres," _he commanded, and the guards searched their pockets and pouches, pulling them out of one of Ezio's. The guard handed it back to Sébastien, who tossed the opened one aside and opened the one still in the envelope. He pulled it out, and began reading it. Altaïr kept his eyes on the dagger, watching the man pace back and forth, "Hmm," He looked at Altaïr, and began reading one of the letters aloud, "'The assassin Altaïr has been eliminated. Continue on with the plan. Don't worry about the others I will deal with them. Your job is to deal with Raisa,'" He folded the letter, and placed it in his belt, "Yet, it seems you're here. How so?" Altaïr shrugged.

"I know as much as you do. I was knocked unconscious and I woke up in Italy," Altaïr answered. Ezio looked at him.

"Wait, what?" he asked, "Uncle Mario never told me that," Sébastien crossed his arms.

"That doesn't matter. Guards, kill them," he said, and turned to walk out of the room.

Altaïr jumped up and punched one of the guards in the face, dodging the sword from the second as he stabbed his counterpart. Sébastien turned around, and pulled out the dagger. Ezio got up as well, "Guards! Kill the assassins!" Sébastien yelled, running out of the room.

"You get the letters, I'll deal with the guards," Altaïr said, pulling out his sword. Ezio nodded, and jumped out the window, grabbing onto the vines and pulling himself up.

Ezio ran across the roof, and dropped down on the ground, walking towards the house. Guards ran towards him, swords out. Ezio dodged them, and stabbed both of them with his hidden blades, then continued walking towards the house. He ducked when a guard swung his sword at him, then stabbed him in the calf, knocking him down. He saw de Graaf run down the stairs, yelling at more guards. Ezio smirked, and ran inside the house.

_"Nous devrons retourner à..." _He stopped when he saw Ezio. Dimitry and his family were behind de Graaf. Rena saw him. Ezio saw the glint of a blade, and nodded at her. Rena stabbed a guard in the back, pushing him down the stairs. She ran by Sébastien, grabbing the letters, "Seize her! The assassin is mine!" he yelled, pulling out a blade. Ezio pulled out his sword, and the two began circling each other. Rena was busy fighting off the guards. Her family was escorted outside by Viktor, who glared at Ezio before leaving.

Altaïr jumped down from the second floor, landing on one of the guards. He looked at Rena, "Didn't take you for an Assassin," he said, blocking a blow from a guard, then punching him in the stomach.

"Looks can be deceiving," she said, ducking and kicking the legs out from under a guard. She stabbed him in the stomach, blood getting on her dress. She glanced over at Ezio, "Does he need help?" Altaïr looked over.

"Maybe," he said, and they ran over. Altaïr elbowed a guard in the neck, knocking him out of the way, and grabbed Sébastien from behind, his arm wrapped around his neck, "Grab the letters Ezio!" Ezio reached into his belt, and bowed.

_"Grazie!" _he said, and took off running, Altaïr and Rena behind him. Sébastien growled.

"Archers!" he yelled, and a line of men appeared on the roof, their bows ready, "Fire!" he yelled, arrows flew past them as they ran.

"Where are we running to?" Ezio asked, and Rena pointed to a river.

"There!" she yelled, and they turned to the river. Men on horses appeared, firing their bows. Altaïr turned and threw knives at them, knocking them off their horses. Sébastien rode past the men, pushing them out of the way. He pulled out his bow, and aimed for Altaïr's back. Ezio looked over his shoulder, and saw Sébastien fire. He shoved Altaïr out of the way, knocking him into the river just as the arrow struck him in the back . Ezio fell into the river face first. Rena jumped in after him. Altaïr fell in and hit his head against a rock. He began sinking in the water, his vision blurry. He saw someone reach down to grab him and that was the last thing he saw.

_1195  
__Masyaf_

"What do you mean they're gone?!"

Altaïr's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around. He was back in Masyaf, in the small room. He was in the dark, but he could hear voices outside of his room. He sat up, his ribs still a bit tender, but his arm was now fully healed. He walked to the door, and opened the door.

Maria and Malik were standing in the hallway, Maria's back to Altaïr, "They're gone," Malik repeated, and he saw Altaïr, "Altaïr," Maria turned around, and rushed over, throwing her arms around him. He pulled her close, holding her against him, "You're awake."

"Hopefully for good," he said, "Who's gone?"

"The Karetnikovs," Malik said.

"What? But you said there had been no movement from the house!" Altaïr exclaimed, letting go of Maria and walking over to him.

"Because the house has been abandoned. Even Rahman is gone. I don't know how but they've left the city," Altaïr was silent. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Their daughter's in danger. She was the one who helped me get into the house. They'll kill her," Malik looked at him, "Where are they from again?"

"Kievna Rus'," Malik answered.

"Where is that?" Malik motioned for them to follow him. They went down a flight of stairs and Malik led them to his study, and pulled out a map.

"North of the Black Sea," Malik said, pointing at the sea, then moving his finger upwards. He looked at Altaïr, "What are you thinking?"

"We have to stop them. They'll kill her," he said, and sat down at Malik's desk, looking at the distance between the two places, "I'd have to go by boat."

"No," Maria said, and the two Assassins looked at her, "You're not going after them."

"Maria..." Altaïr began, but she cut him off.

"I almost lost you once," she said, tears in her eyes, "They'll kill you. I can't lose you," Altaïr stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"They think he's dead," Malik said, and they looked at him, "I overheard some of Rahman's guards talking. They think you're dead. We have the element of surprise. If we're going to leave, we have to leave tonight," he said, looking at the map. Maria looked at Altaïr, and he squeezed her shoulders.

"I know you don't want me to go," he said softly, pressing his forehead against hers, "But I have to. They can't stay alive," Maria closed her eyes, then opened them, looking up at him.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Absolutely not," Altaïr said, "Not in this condition. I won't let you."

"You're not going alone," Malik said, leaning against the desk, "Look how well that ended last time. We're coming with you, whether you like it or not novice," Malik said, staring at Altaïr. Altaïr looked at both of them, and sighed.

"You two are the most stubborn people I've ever met," he said, "Pack only what you need. We're leaving soon."

* * *

The three walked towards the docks, the large ship waiting for them. They were all dressed in black. Malik had suggested they wear black because it would attract less attention when they walked through the city of Acre. The guards would be on the look out for the assassins, and they didn't want any trouble.

Altaïr looked up at the ship, and felt Maria squeeze his hand. He smiled at her, and they walked up the gangplank. Malik looked out over the city, "I can't believe I'm out of the bureau," Altaïr placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you brought your maps with you to work on," Malik rolled his eyes as Altaïr chuckled.

"This is going to be a long journey. I need something to keep me occupied. And talking to you isn't on my list," Malik retorted. Altaïr smirked at him, and watched the crew let out the sails. Maria walked over to them and leaned against the rail.

"What do you think it will be like up there?" she asked.

"Cold," Malik answered, "They were lots of layers and furs up there. We'll have to pick some up along the way if we don't want to freeze," Malik said, "I'm sure they have some in Constantinople."

"That's the only stop, isn't it?" Altaïr asked, and Malik nodded, "Well, we better make ourselves comfortable. This is going to be a long trip."


	8. Chapter 8

They had been on the ship for almost two weeks, and the weather had been surprisingly nice. There had been only a few days of rain, but they couldn't be considered an actual storm. The ship was fairly sturdy, only slightly rocking back and forth during the strong winds and the rain.

Altaïr stood on the deck, leaning against the rails. He breathed in the air, his nostrils filled with the smell of sea salt and fresh air. Maria was napping, and he didn't want to disturb her. She was tired lately, and Altaïr had asked her numerous times if she wanted to stay in Constantinople and wait for him and Malik, but she refused, saying she was going all the way up to the north with him. He chuckled at this thought, and stared out over the vast ocean.

It was his first time leaving the Holy Land, and it felt a bit weird. He had been there since he was a boy, and was now venturing into unknown territory with his wife and friend. First, Altaïr never thought he would have a wife. He was always taught that love was a weakness for assassins, and he tried to avoid it, but it was impossible. Once you found that one person, you knew it was love.

And Malik...well, what could he say? They had gone from hating each other to being able to be around each other to friends. Altaïr took down his hood, letting the wind ruffle his hair.

"What are you doing up here novice?"

Altaïr looked over his shoulder and saw Malik standing there, "Thinking," Altaïr answered, as Malik walked over and stood next to him, placing his hand on the rail, "Do you remember when we were kids, we used to say that we wanted to explore the world together?" Altaïr asked, looking at Malik. Malik nodded.

"You said you wanted to travel to unknown territory," Malik said, reflecting, "And now we are, but for different reasons. It's amazing how time changes things," Altaïr nodded slowly, leaning back a bit.

The two stood in silence, listening to the waves hit the bottom of the ship and the seagulls cry as they flew over the ship. It was Altaïr who broke the silence.

"Malik, I've been thinking," he began, and Malik turned and looked at him, "It's going to be difficult for Maria when the baby comes and I'm out on a mission to try and do everything herself, and, well, you're one of the few people I trust with my life, I wanted to ask you if you would consider being the godfather to my child," Altaïr said, and Malik was taken back.

"Me?" he asked, shocked.

"I know we've had our differences, and we didn't get along, but...you're like a brother to me," Altaïr admitted, "and I know Maria would feel the same way I do."

"She doesn't know about this, does she?" Malik asked.

"No," Altaïr answered. Malik was silent, thinking it over in his head.

"Yes, I'll be the godfather to your child," he answered after a while, and Altaïr smiled, "However, you do know that one of their first words will be novice now."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will," Altaïr punched Malik in the arm, and the one armed assassin chuckled, "We should get some rest. We'll be docking in the morning," Altaïr nodded, and they headed down to their cabins. Altaïr nodded at Malik, and shut the door. Maria was still asleep, curled up in the small bed. Altaïr lid down next to her, and placed his arms around her, drifting off.

_1485  
Florence_

Cold water hit Altaïr in the face and he woke up gasping. He looked around, and saw Leonardo hovering by his bedside, "_Grazie a Dio! _You're ok!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around the Syrian. Altaïr cringed a little. Leonardo pulled back, hands resting on his shoulders.

"What happened? Where's Ezio and Rena?" Altaïr asked, pushing Leonardo's hands off and standing up.

"Well, you hit your head when you fell in the river, and Rena pulled you and Ezio out at the same time, then brought both of you back here to me. You're lucky those Templars didn't find you. Sébastien has wanted posters up for the three of you. I took as many of them down as I could, but they keep showing up," Altaïr nodded.

"I want to see Ezio. He saved my life," Altaïr said, and Leonardo nodded.

"Of course! This way," he said, and led him to the back of the studio.

There was a table made into a makeshift bed, and Ezio was propped up with pillows, a blanket tucked under his arms, a cool cloth against his forehead. Altaïr saw the bloody arrow on a stack of books, surrounded by different medicines and herbs. Rena was asleep, her head resting against Ezio's stomach, her hair falling in front of her eyes, "She won't leave his side," Leonardo said, softly, "It's a bit romantic," Altaïr watched them. Ezio twitched in his sleep, almost like he was having a dream. His eyes opened, and he looked over at Altaïr.

"_Nonno! _You're ok!" he said, chuckling, then coughed. Altaïr walked over.

"And you're alive," he said, looking at the arrow. Ezio smiled.

"I'm invincible," he said, and Altaïr rolled his eyes. Ezio looked down at Rena, and gently shook her, "Rena, wake up," The young woman woke up, and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh Altaïr, you're awake," she said, smiling, "That's good," She got up and took the cloth off Ezio's forehead, ringing it out in a bucket.

"Is he sick?" Leonardo asked.

"No, he just had a bit of a fever," Rena answered, dabbing the cloth on Ezio's face, "He's fine now."

"Right. We need to kick some Templar _sedere_," Ezio said, and tried to sit up, but Rena pushed him down.

"You're not going anywhere yet," she said, "You need to rest still. Leonardo, can you make sure he doesn't leave?" The inventor/artist nodded, and took the cloth from her, "Let's talk Altaïr," she said, and walked out of the room, the Syrian following her.

* * *

"They're going to kill me now," Rena said, as they walked down the streets of Florence.

"We won't let them," Altaïr said, looking up at the sky. Rena looked at him, and smiled, but he saw sadness in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I never wanted it to happen this way," she said softy, "They weren't supposed to find out,well, my brother had a suspicion, but...it doesn't matter know. What matters is getting rid of them," Altaïr stopped, examining her.

"You're so much like Raisa," he muttered, and she turned around. She walked over to him, and placed a hand on his face. Altaïr looked into her eyes, the turquoise drawing him in. Raisa leaned in, but Altaïr stopped her, their lips inches apart, "I can't. I have a wife," he said softly, and took a step back. Rena smiled a little.

"You're different from all the other men," she admitted, "Your wife's a lucky woman," Altaïr looked up at the sky, and saw an eagle circling, reminding him of his home and family.

"I...I think...Ezio..." Altaïr began, but Rena held up her hand, and he fell silent.

"I know how Ezio feels about women in general, and to me he'll always be the same. He won't change," she said sadly. Altaïr was quiet, thinking about what she said, "We should probably get back," she said, and walked past him. Altaïr didn't follow, just standing in place, "Are you coming?" she asked.

"I'll..you go ahead. I'll catch up," he answered, and Rena continued walking, leaving Altaïr alone in the streets. He walked over to a building, and began climbing, pulling himself up higher and higher, his muscles protesting because he hadn't used them in a while.

Once at the top, Altaïr breathed out, and sat down, leaning back against the metal point. He pulled down his hood, letting the cool hair hit his face. Altaïr shut his eyes, and he saw Maria roll over in the small bed, facing her husband. She placed a hand on his chest, and kissed his lips lightly, then curled against him, drifting back to sleep. Altaïr opened his eyes, and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. What was he doing here? Nothing was making sense. Was he supposed to save Rena or Raisa first? And, if he saved the wrong one what would happen to him? To Maria and his child? To Malik?

Altaïr looked up at the sky. The first stars were beginning to appear. _Will I go home after this is all over? _he asked himself, unsure of what was ahead. He placed his head down on his arms, resting them against his knees.

"Altaïr."

He looked up, and saw Ezio standing before him, "What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Reflecting on everything," Altaïr said, standing up. He turned around, looking out over the city, "I still don't know what I'm doing here, or how I got here. It doesn't make sense," Ezio placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to know just as much as you," he said softly, "but I have a feeling that all your questions will be answered soon enough."

"What I don't get is one moment I'm here, then I close my eyes and the next I wake up on a ship heading to Kievan Rus'. How is this happening?" he asked.

"Like I said, I have a feeling everything will be answered soon enough," Altaïr turned around and looked at the Italian Assassin.

"How's your back?" Altaïr asked.

"It's been better, but Rena did a good job fixing it up," Ezio answered, "Speaking of Rena, she said she had some documents back at Sébastien's palazzo about her family history that might help us."

"Well, we should head there now," Altaïr said, and began walking past him. Ezio turned and began following him.

"You know Altaïr, I only tease you because I like," Ezio said, and Altaïr rolled his eyes, making the Italian Assassin laugh, "I'm being serious!"

"Sure you are."

* * *

"There you are!" Leonardo exclaimed, as they walked through the door, "I was worried the Templars had found you," he said, and Rena looked at them.

"Where are the documents?" Altaïr asked, completely ignoring Leonardo.

"Back at Sébastien's place," she answered, "We should go now," Altaïr nodded, and followed Rena to the door, Ezio and Leonardo on their tails.

* * *

They walked through the silent streets, "Strange, where is everyone?" Leonardo asked, looking around. Ezio shurgged, but it made him feel uneasy. They came to the large house, and there were no guards around.

"Something's wrong," Rena said, and rushed to the door, pushing it open, "Hello?" she called, while Ezio and Altaïr drew their blades, Leonardo following closely behind, "Father?" she called, and heard a groan. She ran up the stairs and into the study, "Father!" she yelled, and ran over to Dimitry's side. The man was on the ground, a large gash on his head and his collarbone.

"Rena," he mumbled, looking up at his daughter, "Sébastien...betrayed us."

"What?" she asked, as the three men entered the room.

"He took...the documents...heading for Muscovy," her father coughed, spitting blood onto her dress.

"No," she whispered, tears in her eyes. Leonardo looked around, sniffing.

"Do you smell smoke?" he asked, and Ezio looked out the window.

_"Merda! _It's Sébastien! They're burning down the house!" he yelled, and grabbed Rena's arm, "We have to get out of here now," Rena looked down at her father, but he was already dead.

"He killed them," she whispered in shock as Ezio pulled her out of the room. Altaïr and Leonardo ran down the hall, but were stopped by a falling flaming pillar.

"This way!" Altaïr yelled, and they ran to another part of the house, but the fire was beginning to spread quickly.

Altaïr grabbed Leonardo and threw him out the window, then grabbed Rena and threw her out as well, "Jump Ezio!" he yelled, and Ezio scrambled towards the window, but a beam fell down, blocking their path.

Leonardo and Rena landed on the ground. Leonardo rolled over, holding his left wrist, "Are you ok?" Rena asked, limping over to him.

"I think I sprained my wrist," he said, wincing in pain. Rena helped him up, grimacing, "Your leg," Leonardo said, spying the wound.

"It's nothing," she said, "We need to get out of here befor..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as a Templar rode by on his horse, grabbing and tossing her onto his horse, "RENA!" Leonardo yelled, and began running after him.

Ezio and Altaïr struggled to find their way out of the house, and soon their eyes began watering, "We need to get out!" Ezio yelled, coughing from all the smoke. Altaïr spied a hole on the roof, and grabbed Ezio, pulling him towards it.

"Hold on!" he yelled, and began running, Ezio behind him. Altaïr covered his head as he crashed through the flaming roof, Ezio behind him and they landed on the ground, hard. Ezio grimaced because of his back, but managed to roll over and began coughing. Altaïr's left arm was twisted, and it was difficult for him to move, "Where's Leonardo and Rena?" Altaïr asked, trying to ignore the pain. Ezio looked around, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Rena!" Ezio yelled, pushing himself up, "Leonardo!" They heard hoof beats and turned around. A horse was riding towards them, carrying Sébastien and on the back was Leonardo. Sébastien stopped, and shoved Leonardo off, the artist falling to the ground.

_"Bastardo!" _Ezio spat, "Where is she?"

"You mean the traitor?" Sébastien asked, circling them, "Why, as we speak, she is being whisked away back to the hell hole in which she came."

"I swear if you lay a hand on her..." Ezio began, limping towards him.

"She's no use to me dead. No, she'll stay alive until her usefulness is used up," Sébastien said with a smirk, and clicked his heels, sending the horse off into a sprint. Ezio looked back at Leonardo and Altaïr, then back at where Sébastien had been.


	9. Chapter 9

"No, absolutely not."

"But uncle!"

"No buts!" Mario said, holding up his hand, "We are not going to risk our lives for a Templar."

"But she's not a Templar!" Ezio yelled, slamming his fist down on the desk.

Ezio, Altaïr and Leonardo rode all the way to the villa, and told Mario what had happened. After Ezio had explained that her family had been betrayed and killed by Sébastien, he insisted that they go rescue her, but Mario refused. Mario looked at his nephew.

"I'm sorry, but...we don't have enough men to send up there," he said, pressing his fingertips together.

"I'll go alone," Ezio said, "I don't need any help."

"Ezio that is out of the question! It's too dangerous, and de Graaf probably expects you. They'll ambush you and kill you. I can't risk losing you," Mario said, leaning back in his chair. Ezio said nothing. He crossed his arms, and walked over to the window, staring out into the courtyard. Leonardo and Altaïr glanced at each other, then Altaïr cleared his throat.

"We found some letters that Sébastien had on him, and thought they might help," he said, placing them on Mario's desk. Mario leaned forward, and picked them up. He read one, frowning, then read another and another. He placed them down, and saw the one in an envelope with no name, "This one is the most interesting," Altaïr said, picking it up and handing it to Mario, "It mentions something of a hidden weapon somewhere in the North."

"You're mentioned too," Mario said, looking up at Altaïr, "De Graaf knew who you were, didn't he?" Altaïr nodded, and Ezio glanced over his shoulder, "What are you not telling us?" Mario asked, leaning forward and resting his arms on his desk. Altaïr sighed.

"My original mission, before I somehow ended up here, was to kill de Graaf's ancestor and Rena's ancestors," he said, and Mario stroked his chin.

"What's the last name?" he asked.

"Karetnikov."

Mario looked up at him, "You three, follow me," he said, standing up and walked out of his office. The three men followed him as he lead them to a room at the back of the villa, filled with old books and pictures. Mario scanned the room, mumbling to himself as he looked through the books and picked up three thick leather bound books, layers of dust covering them. He placed them on a old wooden table, and opened one, scanning through it, "I thought that 'hidden weapon' sounded familiar," Mario said, his finger scanning the words of the book, "Ah, there is it," he said, and turned the book around, showing it to the three men.

There was a picture of a triangular shaped object with a ball in the middle, and ancient markings engraved into it, "What is it?" Leonardo asked, amazed.

"This 'weapon', as it is called, can be used to travel through time," Mario explained.

"That's dangerous if it falls into Templar hands," Ezio said, looking at it.

"There's a trick with it though. Your heart and mind have to be connected," The three looked at him, confused, "_Bene, _if your mind wants to go to one place and your heart another, the device won't take you there. Your heart and mind have to be in synch."

"What does that have to do with the Karetnikovs?" Altaïr asked, glancing up at Mario. Mario placed another book on the table, and opened it. Altaïr saw a picture of Raisa, holding the device in her hands, her eyes closed.

"They discovered it, and became the Keepers. Their duty is to protect it from those who want to do harm with it," Altaïr stared at the picture, "They hid it within their palace. It can be used to change the course of history, and if the Templars find it, they'll use it to travel back in time and eliminate the first Assassins."

"That makes Rena's family Keepers," Ezio said, "but if she's the only one left, and de Graaf has her, then he must know about the device, and he wants it," The others nodded, "We have to go up there now, we have no choice. That can't fall into the hands of the Templars."

"And I'm assuming that they can pick which side of the war they want to be on," Altaïr added, "We need that device," Mario looked at them, and sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we do," Mario looked at the three men, "Alright, you leave as soon as possible. Gather what you need, then meet me by the stables."

"Mario," Altaïr began and the man looked at him, "What year was the device discovered?" he asked, and Mario looked down at the book.

"1193 A.D.," he answered, and Altaïr nodded slowly, then followed Ezio and Leonardo out of the room to prepare for their journey.

* * *

"_Bene, _everything is ready," Leonardo said, securing the last trunk on the carriage, "There should be enough food to last us, and I packed warm clothing for us as well," Ezio nodded, and climbed up to the driver's seat, taking the reigns. Leonardo climbed up next to him, and Altaïr climbed in the back. He heard Ezio snap the reigns, and the carriage lurched forward, then began moving at a quick pace. He leaned back in the chair, and closed his eyes. He began drifting off because he was really tired.

_1195 A.D.  
Constantinople_

"Land ho!"

Altaïr woke up, looking around the room. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. There was a knock on his door, and Maria poked her head in, "Come up to the deck," she said, smiling. Altaïr got up, and followed her up.

He shielded his eyes from the bright sun, but saw the city on the horizon, "Wow," he whispered, walking over to the rail. Maria and Malik were there, looking out over the ocean.

"Isn't it great?" Maria asked, as Altaïr walked over and stood next to her, "It's so beautiful," Altaïr placed an arm around her, and Malik looked over.

"Nice to see you awake novice," he said, smirking. Altaïr rolled his eyes, "Look for anything that you think would be useful to us," Malik said, as the ship approached the dock, "We're halfway there," Maria placed a hand on her stomach, her face pinched.

"Are you ok?" Altaïr asked, noticing this. She smiled.

"Yes. The baby is kicking," she answered, "Let's go," She walked away from them, leaving the two men alone. Malik looked at Altaïr.

"I think something's wrong," he said, as they walked towards the crowd forming to exit the boat.

"She shouldn't have come. It's too much stress on the baby," Altaïr said, and soon everyone began getting off the ship, "We should be back here before the sun sets," Altaïr said, and Malik nodded.

The three spread out in the market, and began looking over the different stands. Altaïr looked for Malik, because he wanted to ask him about the device to see if he knew. He moved through the crowd, scanning the faces. He saw Maria looking at different blankets, and he guessed she was looking at one for the baby. He smiled, thinking that soon he would be a father and how different their lives would be. He frowned, trying to find Malik but he had disappeared into the crowd.

Little did Altaïr know that he was being followed.

Altaïr moved to a smaller street, and found Malik looking at some maps for the region. He walked over to him, and heard Malik talking with the owner, "Yes these maps are very good quality. I did them up myself," the man was saying, as Malik looked them over.

"They're very good. Do you have any of Kievan Rus'?" he asked, and the man nodded. He searched through a pile and pulled one out, handing it to Malik. Malik saw Altaïr.

"Ah Altaïr. I'm happy you're here so I didn't have to search the whole market for you," Malik said, as he looked over the map.

"Malik we need to talk," Altaïr said.

"Yes in a minute," Malik turned back to the owner, "How much?" he asked, and the owner told him a price. Malik pulled out the correct amount of money and paid the man. He turned back to Altaïr, "What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked, as they began walking down the street.

"I know about the device," Altaïr said, and Malik stopped.

"How?" he asked low, looking around the area. The man who was following them stopped near a stall, and began listening.

"It doesn't matter how. Why didn't you tell me about it in the first place?" Altaïr asked.

"She didn't..."

"She? Who Raisa?" he asked.

"Ssshh!" Malik hissed, "Yes Raisa. She didn't want you to know about it, not yet anyways."

"You knew who she was before?" Altaïr asked, and Malik nodded, "Where is the device now?"

"It's back at their palace," Malik answered, and his eyes spotted the man, "Someone's following us," Altaïr turned around and saw him. The man's eyes went wide, and he began running away, "HEY YOU!" Malik yelled, and Altaïr began running after him, shoving people aside. Malik followed him, trying to keep up with the Syrian.

Altaïr shoved people out of the way, knocking them over as he did. He jumped up on the stands, gaining on the man. The man glanced over his shoulder, and began running faster. He turned a corner into an alley, but it was a dead end. The man turned around and Altaïr grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, his short blade against the man's throat.

"Please don't kill me!" he begged.

"Give me one reason not to," Altaïr said menacingly, bringing the blade closer, nicking the skin.

"I...I can tell you lots!"

"Start by telling me who sent you," Malik entered the ally, and stood behind Altaïr.

"It was Rahman. He said that...that once you found out they'd left, you would come after them," the man answered, his voice shaking. Altaïr glanced at Malik, "Not you, but others. He thinks you're dead."

"Does Rahman know about the device?" Malik asked.

"I don't know! I swear!"

"I think you do," Altaïr said, "and you better answer the question the right way this time, or else."

"Oh God please! Ok ok ok! He does know! That's why they're up there now! Looking for it!" the man confessed, "Please don't kill me! Please let me go!" Altaïr sheathed his short blade, "Thank you!"

"You're not leaving here alive," he said, and the man's eyes widened, "I can't let you run back to Rahman and tell him that I'm still alive. That's not how it works," he said, and stabbed the man in the stomach with his hidden blade. The man's eyes stay wide as Altaïr pulled the blade out, and the body fell to the ground, "We need to get back to the ship, and figure out what to do next," Altaïr said, and Malik nodded. They left the alley, leaving the body there, "Where's Maria?" he asked.

"I thought she was with you," Malik answered, and the two men looked around.

"Maria!" Altaïr called, as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"Maria!" Malik called looking around, "Maria where are you?"

They saw a crowd in the center of the market, "What happened here?" Malik asked, as they approached the crowd. They pushed their way through, and saw the owner was dead, and a woman crying by his side. The stand was completely destroyed, and there was blood on the ground. Malik tapped a man on the shoulder, "What happened?" he asked.

"It all happened so fast. There was a young woman, pregnant, looking at the blankets when out of nowhere these three soldiers appeared. They weren't from around here, as their clothes were different, and they grabbed the woman. The owner tried to help her, but they slaughtered him," Malik looked over at the dead man and the woman by him, "His wife showed up just as they killed him, and took off with the woman," Malik looked back at Altaïr. Altaïr felt numb.

Malik spotted a piece of blood stained paper near the crowd, and walked over to it. He picked it up, and read it. He looked over at Altaïr, "You better read this," he said low, and handed it to him. Altaïr read it, then crumpled it in his hand.

"It was all a set up," he said through clenched teeth, "They know I'm alive, and they knew we would be here. That man who was following us was just a distraction," He tossed the paper on the ground and looked at Malik, "I'll kill them all. We don't have time to go by sea we need to go by land," Malik nodded, and they began walking away from the crowd.

They headed back to the ship, gathered their things, and left before anyone could say something to them. They found a stable at the edge of the town. Malik spoke to the owner as Altaïr looked out over the horizon, thinking about his wife. Malik walked over to him, and patted him on the shoulder, "The two horses on the left. The black and brown one," he said, and they found their horses.

They secured their supplies to the back, and mounted the horses. Malik pulled out his map, looked at it, then up at the horizon.

"We go around the Black Sea, and hope we don't run into any Templars," Malik said, putting the map in the side pouch.

"If we do, we kill them," Altaïr said, and they urged their horses forward into the sunset.


	10. Chapter 10

Altaïr and Malik had been riding for almost a week, and the weather was beginning to get colder. They had to stop, and put on warmer clothes. Altaïr hoped that Maria was ok and warm. He was worried about her and the baby, but he never let it show on his face. Altaïr had no emotion as they rode against the bitter wind. Malik grimaced, lowering his head, the wind hitting his forehead. Altaïr glanced at him, just as another gust of wind blew around them. Altaïr slowed his horse down, and looked around, his breath visible against the cold.

"We should stop soon," he suggested, looking at Malik, "It's getting colder, and we're not used to this temperature," Malik nodded.

"Can we find some shelter against the wind? I'd rather not freeze to death," Malik said through his teeth.

They dismounted their horses, and began leading them over the rough terrain. The ground was frozen, and it was rough against their feet Altaïr looked around, and saw a small village, "There," he said, pointing in the distance. Malik saw it as well, and they began walking towards it, the wind picking up more.

They came to the broken fence, and looked over the village, "It looks abandoned," Malik said.

"Better for us," Altaïr said, and tied his horse to the fence, then walked over to one of the house. He turned the door handle, but it didn't budge. Altaïr pushed the door with his shoulder, and it slowly began to budge. The door creaked open, and he and Malik walked inside. Malik was carrying all their supplies, just in case someone stole their horses.

The small house had only two rooms, one was a kitchen and one was the living room. Altaïr looked around, and saw the windows were boarded up, "Hmm, I wonder why they abandoned the village," he muttered. Malik placed his maps on the table, and shut the door. Altaïr walked into the living room, and saw chairs turned over, and the remnants of a bed. He saw wood in the fireplace, "We should make a fire," he said, looking over his shoulder at Malik. Malik looked up.

"Yes please do," he said, then turned his attention back to the map. Altaïr began breaking the chairs, and tossing them in the fireplace. Once all the chairs were broken, he walked back into the kitchen and began searching for the kindle he had bought while in Constantinople. He found it, and walked back to the fire, lighting it up. Malik entered the room, carrying all their stuff. He placed it on a small table, and brought a chair over. He sat down, warming himself by the fire.

The two didn't speak, simply eating their rations of food they had brought in silence. Altaïr looked around the small house, examining, "I wonder what happened here," he asked aloud, and Malik looked up at him.

"I don't know," The floorboards creaked, and Malik breathed out, his breath visible against the cold air. He got up, and sat down on what was left of the bed, "We should get some rest," he suggested, and Altaïr nodded. Altaïr found some old pillows, and curled up by the fire, "Altaïr?'

"Mm?"

"Good night," Malik said, and lid down, his back facing Altaïr. Altaïr looked at him.

"Good night Malik," he said quietly, and slowly drifted off, knowing when he woke up he would be back with Ezio and Leonardo.

_1485  
Muscovy_

"Hey _nonno! _Wake up!"

Altaïr groaned, and opened his eyes, the light hitting his face, "Ezio, is that necessary?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he stepped out of the carriage and into the cold, "Shit it's cold!" he said, and Leonardo handed him a fur cape.

"Here, this should keep you warm," he said, and Altaïr threw it over his shoulders. Ezio nodded.

"It's a nice look for you," he said, and Altaïr rolled his eyes, "Come on."

Altaïr looked around the city, and was amazed by the different buildings and people. The city was bustling with activity. People were speaking in a different language, laughing and carrying on. Altaïr looked around, "So, where do we look?" he asked, as they began walking into the crowd. Some of the people had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them, whispering.

"We could ask one of them," Leonardo suggested, looking at all the people, "_Forse_ they know about the Karevs. They must be well known in this city if they are as wealthy as they say they are," They didn't know they were being watched from the rooftops, the young man following their every move.

They moved in silence through the crowd, people moving out of the way. They were wondering who these strange men were, and who they were looking for, "_Questo be intuile!" _Ezio exclaimed, "We're never going to find them this way."

"Perhaps I could be of service."

The three turned around, and saw a young man standing before them, dressed in furs and dark grey clothes. He had black boots that had scuffs on the toes, a cape that came down to the top of his boots. He had a white shirt on and grey pants that were tucked into the boots. They saw a sword hanging off his belt. The man was wearing a round hat, covering some of his black hair, "I was told to be on the look out for three strange men. It seems I've found you," the man said, his accent thick. Altaïr glanced at Ezio, and saw his hand hovering over his own sword, "What are your names?"

"Depends on who is asking," Ezio answered.

"Forgive me," the man said, bowing, "My name is Abraham. I figured my sister would have spoken of me."

"Your sister?" Leonardo asked, frowning. Abraham looked at them.

"Oh dear, it seems I have some things to explain," Abraham said, "I assume you are here because of Rena," he said, and they nodded, "Well, she is my sister, well, half-sister. Dimitry is our father, but we have different mothers."

"Why weren't you in Firenze with your family?" Ezio asked, crossing his arms. Abraham chuckled.

"Dimitry doesn't...how should I put this...we're not on the same side of the war," he said. Altaïr raised his eyebrows, and Abraham began walking towards them.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" he suggested, and the four began walking down the street.

"You see, my mother's brothers were part of the Assassins," Abraham explained, as they turned a corner, "My mother use to them have meetings in our house and discuss the next targets, but when her father was killed by the Templars, she moved into Muscovy, leaving her house to her brothers. That is where she met Dimitry, and had me. My uncles were not pleased about her decision, because they knew he was a Templar, and they also knew he was a Keeper. I assume you know what a Keeper is, yes?" he asked, and the three men nodded, "Good. That saves us some time explaining that."

"But how did your family end up becoming Keepers?" Ezio asked, and Abraham smiled.

"I had a feeling you would ask that," he answered, "It begins more than a thousand years ago, during the fall of the Roman Empire. One of the emperors had discovered the device, and was going to use it to prevent all the events that caused the massive empire to fall, but one of his generals stole the device for himself, and left Rome, heading to the North towards the Gothic tribes that were coming down. He brought his family with him, venturing deep into unknown territory, him, his pregnant wife and his four sons. His wife went into labor while they were on the run, and she died during childbirth, giving birth to a baby girl. Her husband thought the baby was cursed, and was going to leave it in the woods when a Visigoth woman stopped him. She took the device from him, and explained that it was important that he guard it with all his life, and also that he protect the baby girl. She was not a curse, but a gift from the gods. The husband was confused by all this, but he listened to the woman, and kept his daughter and the device."

"They traveled for days and nights on end, afraid that the Roman army might be after them, but soon they crossed into Persian territory, more specifically the Sassanid Empire. The Roman general begged the Sassanid general to let them go, that they meant no harm, but to them, they were enemies, and had to be killed. However, the general saw his daughter, and made an offer with the Roman. He wanted his daughter for his son to marry when they were of age, and he would let them pass through the kingdom, unharmed. The Roman agreed, obviously, but he forgot that the device was hidden in the babe's cloths. He handed her off, and him and his four sons left, unharmed, but they died as soon as they reached the desert."

"A priestess saw the device, and claimed that it needed to be protected, and so did the girl. The general named the girl Sartaj, which means Leader, and she was in charge of keeping the device, hence the name Keeper. That device has been in our family for generations and generations, and both the Assassins and Templars want it for the same reason: to go back and eliminate the other," Abraham said, and Altaïr breathed out, seeing his breath.

"So Rena is the Keeper, " Abraham nodded.

"She is the only one who knows where the device is, and de Graaf can't know where it is. We need to stop him," Abraham said, "And I can help you."


	11. Chapter 11

"There. That is their palace," Abraham said, pointing to the large building hidden in the thick forest of trees. Ezio, Altaïr and Leonardo looked up.

"Wow," Leonardo said, amazed at the structure, "I could paint a beautiful painting of this place," Ezio and Altaïr exchanged a look. Abraham chuckled.

"Now, we won't be able to walk right up to the front door. But...if everything is still the same from the last time I was here...the guards patrol in rounds."

"Sébastien wasn't here the last time either," Altaïr said, crossing his arms.

"True, but I've been tracking him for the last ten years. I've had so many opportunities to kill him and he always keeps slipping away. Not this time. Not with the four of us," Abraham turned to them, "With all of us, we can get rid of him for good, and save Rena," Abraham looked at the palace, "When night falls, we strike."

* * *

The five men had set up camp on the perimeter of the palace. They each took turns patrolling the area, keeping an eye out for the guards. It was Abraham's turn, and he was off in the distance. They could see his black cape through the trees, "I don't trust him," Altaïr said, leaning back against a tree. Leonardo was rubbing his hands together, trying to warm up. Ezio placed twigs on top of their fire, and glanced up at him.

"_Perché?" _Ezio asked, tucking his hands under his arms, trying to keep his fingers warm, _"Merda _it's cold!" he said, his breath visible. Altaïr looked at Leonardo.

"There's something about him that seems.. suspicious," Altaïr said.

"Is it because he said he's an Assassin?" Leonardo asked, his teeth chattering, "That threw me a bit too."

"I guess we'll see when the time comes," Ezio answered, his eyes lingering on the spot where Abraham stood. Altaïr sighed, and leaned back against a tree.

"I'm up next for watch. Wake me when he comes back," Altaïr said, and pulled the hood up, shielding his face from the bitter wind. He turned his head away, and shut his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

_1195  
Kievan Rus'_

"Altaïr wake up!"

Altaïr was jolted awake by Malik, who shook him, "What is going on?" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"Someone's outside," Malik said, and moved over to one of the boarded windows. He peeked out through a small crack. Altaïr moved up and also looked out. He saw four shapes, each examining the horses that were tied outside, "Who are they?" he whispered.

"Are they Templars?" Altaïr asked, "Or someone else?" Malik squinted.

"I can't tell."

They heard a loud bang on the door, and turned around. They heard the door swing open and hit the wall, followed by voices. Altaïr hid down by the fireplace and Malik tucked himself the broken bed.

"Hmm...I thought I heard voices in here," they heard a woman's voice with a thick accent.

"There was not much on the horses to raid."

_They're only thieves, _Altaïr thought. He looked out, and saw them. Three men and a woman. _Wait, the men look like guards. Unless..._ Altaïr had an idea.

He stepped out from his hiding spot, and the group turned around, "Well, what do we have here?" Altaïr said nothing, just watching them.

"Wait, I know who you are," the woman said, "You're the guy who killed my brother in Constantinople. The assassin," Malik looked at Altaïr, confused. Altaïr stayed silent, "The silent type, eh?" she sneered, crossing her arms, "Get him."

The three men charged at Altaïr, who ducked, and stabbed the first on in the calf, sending him down to the ground. He slit his throat with his hidden blade, blood splattering on the wall. The second man grabbed Altaïr's left arm, and twisted it. Altaïr grimaced and tried to break free. The third man snickered, and pulled out a sword.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he sneered, placing the tip of the sword against Altaïr's throat.

"Just kill him already!" the woman shouted, "Do you know how much Rahman will pay for him?!" Malik jumped out, and grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her throat, "Wha-who the hell are you?!" she screamed, struggling against him. Altaïr broke free, and grabbed the third man's arm, shoving it through his friend, then killing him with his hidden blade.

Altaïr walked over to the woman, and placed his short blade against her throat, "Are you working for Rahman?" he asked, and she spat in his face. Altaïr wiped his face off, and looked at her.

"Go to hell," she snapped, trying to break free. Altaïr walked over to their supplies and pulled out a rope. He bound her hands in front of her, and tied a scarf around her mouth, "MMMPF!"

"What are we going to do with her?" Malik asked, as they left the small house, dragging their prisoner with them.

"If she works for Rahman maybe we can trade her for Maria," Altaïr answered, and lifted her onto his horse, then himself. She glared at Malik, "Alright, let's get moving in case more of them show up," He snapped the reigns, and the horse took off into a gallop, Malik close behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Maria stared out the window of the room she was in, watching the snow fall. Rahman had placed his brute outside of her door, making sure no one got in or out. She sighed, and placed a hand over her stomach, feeling the baby kick again. It didn't like what was going on, she could tell. They had given her some warmer clothes, but not a lot. Maria rubber her stomach.

"Everything will be ok," she whispered, "Daddy will come and get us, I promise."

There was a knock at the door. She looked over her shoulder, and the door was pushed open a bit. The girl, Raisa, poked her head in, "Um, I brought you some food," she said, closing the door gently behind her. Maria gave her a curt nod, and turned back to the window. Raisa looked at her, "I'm sorry that you're here."

"It's not your fault," Maria said, turning around to face her, "We didn't think anyone would know we'd left."

"Rahman has men everywhere," Raisa said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Maria saw a scar on her neck.

"What happened?" she asked, and Raisa's hand covered it.

"Long story," she answered, fiddling with the fabric on her dress, "I need to go before they start wondering what's taking so long," Raisa left the room shutting the door. She leaned against the frame, breathing out. She found the necklace she kept hidden in her corset and pulled it out, "Please get here soon Altaïr," she whispered, squeezing the necklace, "Please hurry."

* * *

"Ah let me go already! Fine I'll talk!"

They had been traveling for days on end, much to their prisoner's displeasure, and she was finally tired of it. Altaïr slowed his horse down and pushed her off, jumping off after her, "I'm waiting," he said, crossing his arms. Malik stayed on his horse, trying to stay warm. The further north they got, the colder it got.

"I don't work for Rahman, for one," the woman said, pushing herself up to a standing position.

"Are you sure?" Malik asked, and she nodded.

"I want him dead as much as you do," she answered, "Can you untie me?"

"Not until you tell us everything," Altaïr said, crossing his arms. She sighed.

"Fine. My name is Natalia. My brother used to work for the Karetnikovs. And so did I. We were servants. They are a family full of secrets, and well, my brother discovered something about them that he told me, and I told my husband," Altaïr glanced at Malik, "My husband's family want the Karetnikovs gone."

"They're Assassins," Malik said, and Natalia nodded.

"Yes, but there are not many left. After Nikolay found out, he sent his men after us and pretty much wiped us out. There's only a handful of us left," She saw the look on their faces, "No, those men you killed weren't Assassins. I was just using them trying to find food and water, or anything of value."

"So trading you would be of no use to us," Altaïr said, a bit disappointed.

"I can help you. I can get you inside their palace. I know a secret entrance that the servants used to use to get it and out when it got really cold outside," Altaïr looked at Malik, who nodded.

"Show us."

* * *

Maria heard the footsteps outside of her room, and sat up in her bed. She heard voices as well.

"Listen, we need to get rid of her before it's too late."

"I know Rahman, but..."

"Nikolay, I know she's your daughter, but this...device is causing too much trouble for us. The Assassins know about it and they are on their way to get her and it. She needs to go," Maria got up and tiptoed over to the door, pressing her ear against it.

"I don't even know where the device is. She won't tell anyone. If we kill her then we'll never find it."

"How do you not know? You're family. She should tell you that."

"Only the women know, and my wife refuses to say anything," She heard Rahman begin to pace, his footsteps in front of her door.

"Then we have to kill them both. You know they're not for the Templar cause. They'd probably rather help the Assassins. I know Raisa would anyways because she helped that Syrian Assassin in Damascus. And how do you know your wife hasn't helped any of them? They can't be trusted. If we can't trust them, then we need to kill them," Nikolay was silent.

Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was actually contemplating killing his wife and daughter over some device? And what was this device they kept mentioning anyways?

Nikolay finally spoke.

"Fine. I'll do it," Maria's eyes went wide, and she tiptoed back over to her bed. She needed to do something to stop them, "What about the prisoner?" she heard Nikolay ask.

"Kill her too."

Maria felt her heart speed up, and she felt a kick in her stomach. She placed a hand over it, "It's ok," she whispered, holding back tears, "Daddy's coming to save us."


	13. Chapter 13

Maria couldn't sleep at all. Her mind kept replaying the conversation in her head. She got up and walked over to the window. She looked out, and saw guards stationed at the gate. She heard someone at the door, and it opened. She turned her head, and saw Stepan in the door, "Father wants me to bring you to the dining room," he said, and she noticed a smirk on his face.

_They're planning to do it today!_ Maria thought, and walked over to him, her hand resting on her stomach. Stepan placed a hand on her shoulder and lead her down the hall. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and hoped that Stepan couldn't feel it.

_This will never end  
'Cause I want more_

They walked down the stairs, and Maria saw the entire family in the dining room. Raisa and her mother were next to each other. Her mother had a hand on her daughter's shoulder, squeezing it. Rahman was not in the room. Maria looked around, trying to find him, but he was no where to be seen. Stepan pushed her towards the other two women. Maria looked at them.

"Nikolay what is the meaning of this?" his wife asked.

_More, give me more  
Give me more_

"Faina, my dear," Nikolay said, walking over to her and taking her hands, "This is nothing against you, but...we're tired of waiting," Maria saw Rahman enter the room, Haroun behind him.

"Tired of waiting for what?" she asked, frightened.

"For the device," Rahman answered, and Raisa looked at her mother, scared. Maria saw the glint of a blade in the light. She looked at them, and remembered the knife she kept in her boot. She sat down, and slowly reached down, pulling it out. She hid it in her sleeve, and looked back to the situation at hand.

She needed to get out of here, and help Raisa and her mother too.

_This will never end  
'Cause I want more_

"We've been waiting and waiting, and Nikolay promised that if we came back here, Raisa would hand over the device, and yet...my hand is empty," Rahman said, crossing his hands behind his back. Maria saw a bookshelf that looked out of place, and frowned. She saw a sliver of light coming, "I want the device."

"You never told me anything about this," Faina said, pulling Raisa closer, "All this time...this is all you wanted," Raisa looked at Maria, and saw her staring at the bookshelf. Raisa reached out and took a hold of her wrist.

_More, give me more  
Give me more_

"And because I've waited too long, we're going to take it by force," Rahman said, and Haroun pulled out a sword. Maria stood up and pulled out the knife.

"Don't you come any closer," she warned, holding it up. Faina looked at her shocked. Rahman smirked.

"I've heard much about you Maria," he said, crossing his arms, "A Templar falling for an Assassin. It's so unheard of," he said, as he began walking towards them, "But that doesn't matter. What does is Altaïr will be too late to save you."

"Altaïr will kill you, I promise you that," she said.

_If I had a heart I could love you  
If I had a voice I would sing  
After the night when I wake up  
I'll see what tomorrow brings_

* * *

"There is it," Natalia said, pointing to a pile of dead branches. Altaïr walked over to it, and moved them out of the way. He saw a door, and looked at them, "Raisa uses it still to sneak out," she explained, and joined him. She pulled the handle, and the door swung up, the ice breaking around it. Malik grabbed a torch, and lit it, holding it down in the darkness.

"This leads into the palace?" Altaïr asked, and she nodded, "Alright let's go."

They climbed down the steep stairs, plunging deeper and deeper into the dark and cold. Malik lead the way, holding the torch up. Their footsteps echoed against the cold ground, their breath visible.

"Do you hear that?" Malik asked, stopping. They heard faint voices, "I think that's coming from up ahead," They began walking again, and the voices got closer.

"That's Maria," Altaïr said, and they stopped in front of a large object. Altaïr pressed his ear against it, listening.

"You really think your husband can stop me? I almost killed him once. I won't make the same mistake I made the last time."

"Rahman's there," he said, and stepped back, "I wonder..."

"There's a bookshelf in front of it," Natalia said, and Altaïr moved out of the way. She placed her hands on it, and gave it a gentle push. The bookshelf moved a bit.

_If I had a voice I would sing_

She pushed it again, and it moved just enough so they could see in the room, "They're in the dining hall," she whispered, peering out, "It looks like...I think they're going to kill them!"

"Kill who?" Altaïr asked.

"Maria, and Raisa and Faina," Altaïr moved her out of the way and peered out.

Maria was standing in front of Raisa and her mother, holding a knife in front of her. Guards had gathered around them, swords drawn. Altaïr pushed the bookshelf a bit more, and a book fell down, landing with a thump.

Nikolay turned around, "What was that?" he asked, and Stepan walked over to the bookshelf. He picked up the book.

"It fell," he said, and looked at the bookshelf. She moved around, looking at it and saw the small crack, and a flash of metal.

"Stepan?" Nikolay asked, and the eldest son, fell backwards, blood spurting from his neck. Altaïr pushed the bookshelf over, and stepped out, blood dripping from the hidden blade. Malik and Natalia stood behind him, each holding a sword, "You! You're supposed to be dead!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever you are planning end here," Altaïr said, unsheathing his sword. Nikolay looked at the guards.

"Kill them all! But get that necklace from Raisa!" he yelled, and all hell broke loose.

Altaïr grabbed Natalia's wrist, "Get them out of here," he said, pointing to the three women. Natalia nodded and ran over to where they were standing. Meanwhile, Altaïr and Malik began fighting off the guards. They didn't see Nikolay, his last son, and Rahman sneak out of the palace.

Altaïr and Malik fought in sync, helping the other one out. Malik stabbed a guard from underneath Altaïr's arm. Altaïr rolled over Malik's back and kicked one of the guards in the face. Natalia grabbed Maria's wrist, "Follow me," she said, "We need to get out of here."

"I'm not leavin...Oh!" Maria cried, her hand flying to her stomach.

"What is it?" Natalia asked.

"The baby's coming," she said, looking at the three of them. Faina and Raisa placed their arms around Maria, supporting her. Natalia looked over her shoulder.

"Uh, Altaïr?" she called, "Altaïr!"

Altaïr pushed the dead guard out of the way, and looked over, "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"The baby's coming!" Raisa yelled, as Maria cried out again. Altaïr felt his heart stop. Malik looked over at them.

"That's not good," he said, and sniffed the air, "Do you smell smoke?" he asked, looking around. The guards looked at each other and yelled at each other in a different language, then took off running. Malik saw the flicker of flames behind the bookshelf, "Our exit is blocked," he said. Faina placed a hand on Raisa's shoulder, and squeezed it.

"You know what to do," her mother whispered, and Raisa nodded. Natalia walked over and took her spot supporting Maria.

"Follow me," Raisa said, and walked quickly down the hall, everyone following her. Nikolay watched them, and stepped down from the stairs, his sword in his hand.

Raisa stopped when she came to the study at the back of the palace, and shut the door. She rushed over to the desk and pushed it over, then pulled up the carpet. There was a trapdoor beneath it, and she opened, "Quick climb down," she said, looking at them. Malik went down first, followed by Altaïr. Natalia passed Maria down to him, then jumped down after them.

"Traitors!" They heard Nikolay banging on the door. Faina placed her hands on Raisa's shoulders, tears in her eyes.

"It's up to you now," she whispered, straightening out her dress, "Go," Raisa shook her head.

"I won't leave you," she said. There was a loud bang on the door, and a crack appeared in the wood. Faina pushed her towards the door.

"Natalia and the others will take care of you," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Raisa looked down, then climbed down. The door broke, wood splintering. Faina stood in front of the door, facing her husband. Raisa watched them, her heart racing. Nikolay turned her around and placed the sword against her throat. In one swift movement, the blade slit across her throat, and blood began running down her throat. Raisa felt her heart stop. She watched her mother's body fall to the ground, just as a large piece of ceiling came down on top of the door.

Raisa turned around, and heard Maria cry out in pain. She ran down the tunnel, and entered the open room. Maria was on the ground, everyone around. Natalia was giving orders to the men, and they were searching through their bags, finding supplies.

"Alright Maria, I need you to breathe," Natalia said. Altaïr held her hand, squeezing it, "And push!" she yelled. Maria began pushing, "You're almost there, keep going you're doing great," she said.

Raisa pulled out the necklace and ran her fingers over it. She looked up at Altaïr, then placed it down between her bodice. She walked over to them, watching.

"Come on Maria one more big push!" Natalia encouraged, and Maria gave one final push, then collapsed back against the bed of blankets. A baby's cry filled the room, echoing. Natalia took the blanket and wrapped the baby up in it. She looked at Maria, smiling, "It's a boy," She placed the baby in Maria's arms. Maria looked down at her son, tears running down her face. Altaïr kissed her forehead, looking down at the baby.

"It's our son," she whispered, resting her head against his chest. Altaïr looked at Malik, who rubbed his eyes.

"Are you crying Malik?" he asked.

"No, there's...dust in my eye," Malik said, looking down at his godchild.

"He needs a name," Maria said, looking at Altaïr.

"I think Malik is a good name," Malik said, and Altaïr rolled his eyes. Maria looked at their son, taking in his dark hair and light tan skin.

"I like Darim," she said, and Altaïr looked down at him.

"I like it too," he said.

* * *

Once Maria had dozed off, holding baby Darim against her, Raisa pulled Altaïr aside, "I'm glad Maria and Darim are both safe," she said, looking over his shoulder. Natalia and Malik were talking quietly, "I need to tell you something that only me and my mother know," Altaïr nodded, waiting for her to continue, "We don't know where the device is," she said, and Altaïr was shocked.

"But...I thought..." he was confused.

"We had it about five years ago, and then one night when it was being brought back from the Far East, the caravan was attacked, and the device was lost."

"Your father doesn't know this, does he?" Altaïr asked, and Raisa nodded.

"But, I do have a way you can find it," she said, and pulled out the necklace. Altaïr looked at it, examining it, "Hold out your hand," Altaïr did as asked, and she placed it down, the pendant catching the light. It was a simple white pendant on a chain.

"There's doesn't seem anything special about it," Altaïr said, holding it between his fingers.

"When you get close to the device, it will light up and change color. It will lead the way," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "But I think you already know where it is," she said low. Altaïr looked up at her, "Get some rest Altaïr. You're going to need your energy," she said, and got up, walking back towards Natalia and Malik.

Altaïr looked down at the pendant, then thought about what she said. He placed it in one of his knife pouches and got up, walking over to them. Malik nodded at him, then shut his eyes, dozing off. Altaïr sat down, and leaned back. He looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes, drifting off.

_1485  
Muscovy  
_

_"Nonno,_ wake up," Ezio said, shaking Altaïr awake, "It's time to move," he said, and Altaïr stretched. He felt something in one of his knife pouches and reached in. He pulled out the necklace and noticed that the pendant was a faint blue color and it was glowing slightly. Altaïr looked up at the palace.

_The device is inside.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

The four men made their way towards the palace, keeping to the shadows. Altaïr looked around, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Every now and then he would activate his eagle vision, trying to find a clue about the device's location. But there was nothing. He didn't tell Ezio or Leonardo about the necklace. It was better that way. Besides, they wouldn't understand how he got it. Leonardo still didn't know how he got to Italy, and Ezio didn't listen when Mario tried to explain it to him.

"Shh," Abraham whispered, stopping. He peeked around the corner, and saw a group of guards, "Hmm...they weren't supposed to be there," he muttered. Ezio looked at him.

"Are they going to cause a problem?" he asked.

"They shouldn't. They seem distracted b...hang on," Abraham said, "That's Sébastien," he said. Sure enough, a carriage pulled up and Sébastien opened the door, stepping out, dressed from head to toe in furs. Rena came out behind him, also dressed in furs.

"Rena," Ezio said, but Leonardo grabbed his wrist.

"Ezio, _no_," he whispered. Ezio stayed back, but he was angry. He wanted to attack Sébastien and kill him, ripping his throat out. Altaïr looked around, and saw an open window. He nudged the others.

"Look, we can get in that way," he whispered, and began scaling the wall.

"What about me?" Leonardo asked, "I do not know how to climb like you," he said, and Ezio looked down.

"Just copy everything I do."

Sébastien led Rena inside the palace, and up the stairs. He opened the door to a room, then shut the door, "You lied," he said, crossing his arms. Rena walked over to the window, "You said it would be there but it wasn't!" he yelled, causing her to jump.

"I was mistaken," she answered, and Sébastien walked over, grabbing her wrist.

"You've been mistaken the last five times we've gone out and looked for it," he hissed, squeezing her wrist. Rena tried to pull away from him.

"Sébastien you're hurting me," she said. Both of them were unaware that the group of Assassins were directly below the window.

"It seems I have to hurt you in order to get what I want," he snapped, and threw her down on the ground. Altaïr peeked over the window edge, and saw them. Sébastien stood over Rena, blocking Altaïr's view, "You don't know where it is, do you?' he asked, and Rena didn't answer, "_Répondez putain!" _he yelled, striking her. Altaïr flinched, but carefully and silently pulled himself up and over, Ezio behind him. Rena clutched the side of her face, holding back tears, "Fine. I see we have to do this the hard way," he said, and pulled out the ruby encrusted dagger.

"Don't even think about it Sébastien," Ezio snarled, and the Frenchman turned around.

"_Quelle surprise!_ I did not expect to see you so soon," he said, smirking at them. Altaïr heard a low hum, and reached his hand into his pouch. He pulled out the necklace, and saw it was glowing. Rena's eyes went wide.

"Where did you get that?" she asked. Sébastien held out his hand.

"Give it to me Assassin, or she dies," he said, pointing the dagger at her. Altaïr looked up at him.

"No," he said, "You'll have to kill me first," he said, Sébastien smirked.

"That can be arranged," he said, and lunged at him, driving the dagger towards his chest. Altaïr grabbed his arm, but the two fell backwards out the window. Ezio rushed over to Rena, and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"We need to help Altaïr," she said, "Come on!" They all ran out of the room, and down the stairs, back outside to the courtyard.

Altaïr kicked Sébastien off of him, and jumped up, pulling out his sword, "You are a fool Assassin!" Sébastien yelled, "You cannot defeat me! I will find it and use it to erase you from history!" The Frenchman ran towards him, but Altaïr dodged him and kicked him in the back, sending Sébastien face first into the snow. Altaïr pulled out the necklace, and saw it was glowing even brighter. Sébastien jumped up and ran towards him, trying to cut him. Altaïr jumped back, but lost his footing on the ice, falling down. Sébastien drove the dagger down, catching his sleeve and grabbed the necklace, "_Merci_," he said, and stood up.

"Hey de Graaf!"

Sébastien looked up, and saw Ezio's foot coming towards his chest. The Frenchman was sent flying backwards, dropping the necklace. Ezio picked it up, "_Grazie,_" he said, bowing. He turned around, and helped Altaïr up, "You alright _nonno_?" he asked, handing Altaïr back the necklace.

"Yeah," he answered, "Thanks," Rena walked over to them, and Altaïr turned to her, "I think this is yours," he said, handing her the necklace. Rena looked at it.

"I have been looking for this for years," she whispered, "This will guide us to the device," Sébastien got up, his forehead bleeding. He picked up his dagger, and saw Ezio with his back to him. He aimed the dagger for his back, but Rena saw him.

"No!" she yelled, and pushed Ezio out of the way, the dagger hitting her in the stomach. Ezio looked up.

"RENA!" he yelled, and Altaïr acted quickly. He pulled out a throwing knife and threw it with lightning speed, hitting de Graaf in the neck. The Frenchman gasped for air, as blood spurted from his wound. He fell down, blood staining the snow.

Rena collapsed on the ground, and Ezio knelt down next to her, "No," he whispered, pressing his hand against the wound, "Rena no," Leonardo walked over to him. Abraham also knelt down.

"Sister," he whispered, and she looked over at him.

"Brother, I'm sorry," she whispered, blooding staining her dress.

"It's not your fault," he said, taking her hand, "We should have been there for you," She smiled, and squeezed his hand. She looked at Ezio.

"Ezio..."

"Ssshh. Don't say anything _bella,_" he whispered, pressing a finger against her lips. Rena looked up at Altaïr. She beckoned him closer, and he knelt besides Ezio.

"Here," she said, holding out the necklace, "Take it," Altaïr took it, and looked down at the pendant, "It will lead you to the device," He nodded, and Rena breathed in, trying to ease the pain. Ezio cradled her head against his chest.

"Please don't die on us," he whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead. Rena looked up at him, smiling faintly. She looked over at Altaïr.

"You can go home after this," she whispered, and Altaïr looked up, "Once you find the device, you can go home," She looked back at Ezio, "Kiss me," Ezio leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her body go limp, and pulled back, her empty eyes staring at him, blood staining the snow. Ezio shut his eyes, then opened them, tears running down his face.

"_Che la morte ti dia la pace che cercavi. Requiescat in pace," _he whispered, closing her eyes. He laid her corpse on the ground, and stood up. He looked at them, "What are we waiting for? Let's find this device," he said, and looked at Altaïr, "Lead the way," he said, and Altaïr held the necklace up. It was glowing, and seemed to move towards the direction of Sébastien's corpse. Altaïr walked towards it, the others following him.

He moved Sébastien out of the way, and saw they were going towards a graveyard. They walked in silence, the only sound being their feet in the snow. They walked past graves, some marked and some unmarked. They walked past a giant dead tree, ice on the branches. It gave it a eerie feeling, like they were not alone.

Once they passed the tree, Altaïr began to notice that these graves had the Assassin insignia on them, "Abraham," he began, but the Russian cut him off.

"Yes, this is where we bury all our fallen brothers and sisters," he said, looking around, "And our ancestors," Altaïr looked up, and saw a crypt at the back of the graveyard.

"I wonder..." he muttered, and walked over to it, the snow was now knee deep. He stopped in front of it, and looked up. The necklace was extremely bright now. He brushed some of the snow away on the door, and saw the name carved on the door.

**Karetnikov**

Altaïr pushed the door, moving it slowly because of the snow. Ezio walked over and helped him, the two of them opening the crypt. There was a staircase leading down into the dark, and Altaïr went down, the necklace providing enough light for them.

Once they had descended all the stairs, they were in a room with numerous stone coffins, each with a figure carved on them, and the name on the bottome. Altaïr walked around, examining each of the faces, and saw Faina's, her eyes shut. She looked so peaceful. Leonardo looked around, taking in all the beautiful architecture of the building, "How old is this place?" he asked, his voice echoing.

"It dates back to the 4th century," Abraham answered, "There's another room," he said, and Altaïr looked at him. Abraham motioned to the back of the crypt, and Altaïr walked over, the necklace was still glowing. He walked down a few more stairs, and looked around. He saw more stone caskets, and saw a statue in the middle of the room. He walked over to it, his eyes scanning it. It was a young woman, her hands held out in front of her, like something was supposed to fit there. Altaïr looked at the necklace, and broke the chain, taking the pendant off. He placed it in her hands, and stepped back. The statue began to move slowly to the side, and revealed another staircase. Ezio grabbed a torch off the wall, and walked over to him. He held it down, looking at Altaïr.

"It's down there, isn't it?" he asked, and Altaïr nodded. The two walked down the staircase, the only source of light was the torch.

They saw a faint glowing at the end, and began walking slowly over to it. There, on a stone altar, was a gold oval shaped object with a opal stone in the middle of it. Altaïr walked over to it, and looked down. He saw words carved into the gold, but he couldn't read the language. Ezio looked at it. Altaïr took a deep breath and picked it up.

The room around them began dissolving, and soon they were surrounded by white. Altaïr looked back at Ezio, and walked over to him, "What's going on?" Ezio asked, his voice echoing around him.

"Altaïr," they heard a voice, and turned around. A young woman was walking towards them. Ezio squinted.

"Rena?" he asked, and the woman simply smiled. She walked over to Altaïr, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for your help," she said.

"But...I failed," he said, confused, "Rena was killed," The woman simply smiled again.

"You helped her. She is at peace now, with herself and with those before her," the woman said, and looked at Ezio, "You are finished here. When you are ready to return to your own time, your simply must place your hand on top of the stone, close your eyes, and think," she said, and walked away from them leaving the two Assassins alone.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Ezio said, walking over to him. Altaïr looked down at the device, then back up at Ezio, "I..I want to thank you," he said, "for helping me with all this,"

"You're welcome Ezio," Altaïr said, "And I want to thank you, for helping me find this and discover what my purpose was here," Ezio placed a hand on Altaïr's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Good-bye _fratello_," he said, and took a step back. Altaïr looked up at him.

"Good-bye Ezio," Altaïr said, "Take care of yourself," Ezio nodded, and Altaïr took a deep breath. He placed his hand on the stone, shut his eyes, and began thinking about Maria, Malik and his son Darim.

Ezio watched as the white began swirling around Altaïr, slowly engulfing him and taking him back to his own time.

Ezio was left alone, holding the torch. He looked at the spot where Altaïr had been standing, "May we meet again _fratello,_" he whispered and walked back up the stairs.

"Ezio what happened?!" Leonardo exclaimed, "We saw a bright white light and then noth... Where's Altaïr?" he asked, suddenly noticing that the Syrian was gone.

"He's gone. Back to his own time."

"And the device?" Abraham asked.

"Gone as well," Ezio answered, and Abraham nodded.

"It's for the best," Abraham said, and the three walked back up the stairs.

"We still need to bury your sister with the others," Ezio said, and Abraham placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"We will, and before you head back to Italy, there are some people I want you two to meet," Abraham said, and Ezio frowned. Once they exited the crypt, Ezio saw a group of people standing around it, each dressed as an Assassin. He looked at Abraham, "This is Rena's other family, and they want to thank you," Ezio looked at all their faces, examining each and every one. Leonardo stood behind him, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

_1195  
Kievan Rus'_

Altaïr woke up, and looked around. He saw everyone else was up, but Raisa was nowhere to be seen. He felt something on his lap, and Altaïr looked down. The device sat in his lap. He grabbed his bag, and placed it inside, then got up.

Maria looked up at him, smiling. She was glowing. Altaïr kissed her forehead, and looked down at Darim. His son was asleep, "Where's Raisa?" he asked, and Malik looked up.

"She's..." he began, but Natalia cut him off.

"We should go. It will take us a few days to get to the harbor," she said, and got up, walking past them all. Malik looked at Altaïr.

"She went to find Rahman while you were sleeping. You were out for a few days, and well...me and Natalia went to find her, and...she was dead, but so was Rahman. She killed him," Altaïr shut his eyes, taking this information in, "I'm sorry Altaïr," he said softly.

"It's fine. Let's just get back to Masayf," he said, and followed Natalia out.


	15. Chapter 15

After two weeks of traveling, Altaïr, Maria, Darim and Malik had made it safely back to Masyaf. Once they had arrived, all the Assassins had crowed around Maria to congratulate her on the birth of Darim. Altaïr had snuck off, leaving her with the group and made his way to his study. Malik had noticed him sneak off, and wondered what was on his mind.

Altaïr shut the door, and walked over to his desk. He pulled the device out of his bag, and placed it on the desk, staring at it. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with it. Altaïr sat down, and pressed his fingertips together, leaning forward. There was a knock on the door, "Come in," he said, and Malik opened the door.

"I was wonde..." Malik stopped mid-sentence, seeing the device, "Where did you get that?" he asked, amazed.

"It's a long story," Altaïr answered, getting up. Malik walked over, and picked it up.

"This is amazing," he muttered, turning it over in his hands. He looked up at Altaïr, "Did you find it in Kievan Rus'?" Altaïr walked over to the bookshelf, and pulled out his journal.

"Kind of," he answered, "It's complicated to try and explain," Malik nodded, and placed it down.

"They're organizing a feast, for you and Maria," he said, as Altaïr sat down at his desk. He opened his journal and flipped to a blank page, "It will be ready at sundown," he said, and Altaïr nodded.

"Thank you Malik," Malik sensed that Altaïr wanted to be alone, and he walked over to the door. He opened it, and left, shutting it silently behind him. He walked down the stairs, and saw Maria at the bottom.

"Is he ok?" she asked, and Malik nodded.

"Yes he's just tired," Malik answered. He could see that Maria didn't believe, "He just wants to be alone right now, but he's fine," Malik reassured her, and lead her back to the main hall.

Altaïr dipped his pen in the ink, and began writing, stopping occasionally to look at the device. What was he supposed to do with it now? He stopped writing, and placed the pen down. He got up, and picked up the device. He placed his hand on the stone, and closed his eyes.

There was something he had to see.

_Solomon's Temple_

Altaïr opened his eyes, and looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings. He heard the sound of clashing swords, and stepped out from behind the pillar. He saw Malik and Kadar fighting off the Templars, but they were struggling to hold their ground. Altaïr watched as one of the Templars slashed Malik's arm with his sword. Malik stumbled backwards, but managed to stab the Templar in the stomach, killing him.

"Kadar we have to get out of here!" he yelled, and his brother ran over to him, handing him the Piece of Eden.

"You go," he said, "I'll hold them off."

"I'm not leaving without you," Malik said, and Kadar placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'll be fine," he said, but Malik could see the fear in his eyes. Malik reluctantly got up, and made a break for the exit. Kadar turned around and began fighting the other Templars.

Altaïr followed Malik silently, watching him struggle trying to get out. Malik stopped at the entrance, and he collapsed, his shoulders shaking. Altaïr shut his eyes, but he could hear Malik crying. He opened his eyes, and saw him get up, holding the Piece of Eden and walk towards where the horses were. Altaïr turned around and went back to the inside, where Kadar was fighting the Templars. He saw that Kadar had his hands bound, and saw Robert de Sable pacing in front of him. He was talking to him, waving his hands around as he spoke, but Altaïr couldn't hear what he was saying.

Altaïr stepped out from the shadows, and the two guards turned towards him.

"Assassin!" they yelled, and Robert de Sable looked up.

"So, you've come back to meet your death, have you?" he asked, pulling out his sword. Altaïr could see the shock in Kadar's eyes, "You die here Assassin!" he yelled, and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Altaïr dodged the blows from the guards, and killed them with ease. He pulled out his sword, and ran towards de Sable, dodging his swings. Altaïr ducked and caught Robert in the leg with his blade, sending him down to the ground. He turned around, and placed his sword against de Sable's throat.

"No, today is the day you die," he said softly, and brought the blade across his throat, Robert falling down to the ground, blood running down his neck. Altaïr placed the sword back and walked over to Kadar. He untied him, and Kadar stood up, rubbing his wrist.

"You came back," Kadar said, looking at him, "Malik was wrong about you. Come, we must head back to Al Mualim. He will want to know of our success," Kadar walked towards the exit, and looked back at Altaïr, "Are you coming brother?"

"You go on ahead. I will catch up," he said, and Kadar nodded, leaving Altaïr behind. Altaïr shut his eyes, letting his mind drift back.

_Masyaf_

Altaïr opened his eyes, and saw that he was standing outside of Masyaf castle, the device nowhere to be seen. Altaïr looked around, "What happened?" he asked low, looking around. Everything seemed the same, but...it felt different. He walked slowly up to the castle. Malik had said there would be a feast. Altaïr placed his hand on the door, and pushed it open.

All the Assassin began clapping and cheering for him. _Malik was right,_ he thought., walking into the room. They all cheered, some patted him on the back. Altaïr looked around, _Where's Maria?_

"Brother!"

Altaïr looked up and saw Malik stumbling towards him, holding two cups in each hand. _Wait. Malik had both arms?_ Malik placed an arm around him, "Drink up! There's much celebrating to be done!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. He shoved a cup in Altaïr's hand, and drank his own.

"Malik where's Maria?" Altaïr asked, looking around. Malik looked at him like he had two heads.

"Who's Maria?" he asked, confused. Altaïr's eyes went wide. He saw Kadar come over.

"Alright Malik I think you've had enough to drink," he said, trying to take the cup away from him.

"Nonsense! We must celebrate! Robert de Sable is dead! The Assassins have the upper hand!" Altaïr suddenly felt light headed, "Al Mualim is very pleased with you," Malik said, leading Altaïr towards a table at the front of the room. Sure enough, Altaïr saw his master, the one he had killed, standing before him, smiling.

This was too much.

Altaïr took Malik's arm off his shoulder, "I...I need some air," he stuttered, and rushed past them, heading to the training ring.

Once outside, Altaïr sat down in the ring, leaning against the rail. He was breathing heavily, "What have I done?" he whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He looked up, and saw a young woman standing before him. She had black hair, pale skin and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with a cloth draped over her head. Gold bracelets hung on her wrists. There were markings up and down her arms, "You changed the course of time."

"No," Altaïr whispered, his head spinning, "Wait...I know you. You're the woman from the crypt in Muscovy. The statue," he said, and she nodded.

"My name is Sartaj. I was the first Keeper," she said.

"Where's my wife?" he asked, "And my son?"

"You don't have a wife and son," she answered, "Because you killed de Sable in Solomon's Temple, you never met Maria," Altaïr felt his heart stop.

Maria. He loved her so much.

"What have I done?" he asked, as she walked over to him.

"Did you not think of the consequences?" Sartaj asked, looking down at him, "That is the problem with the device. The temptation behind it," she explained, "If someone uses it they are tempted to go back in time and change past events, unaware that it will change the future events, until they return."

"Altaïr!"

Altaïr got up and saw Kadar running towards him, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Just a bit light headed that's all," he answered.

"We're all waiting for you," he said, "They want to hear a speech," Altaïr nodded, his throat dry.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Just...clearing my head," Kadar nodded, and went back inside. Altaïr turned around, "He can't see you."

"No. The only one who can is you," she answered, and walked over to him, "You must not keep them waiting," she said, and gestured towards the door. Altaïr walked slowly to it, and went back inside, Sartaj following him.

He sat down next to Al Mualim, as the other Assassins talked amongst each other, sharing food and drinks. Altaïr barely touched any food, his heart numb because Maria was not with him. He missed her. Sartaj placed a hand on his shoulder, "There is a way to fix this," she said, as she looked around the room. Altaïr saw Malik and Kadar laughing together like old times, and he saw how happy Malik was, "But...the question is...do you want things back to the way they were?" she asked, as Al Mualim stood up, silencing the Assassins.

"We are here today, because one of our finest, Altaïr, killed Robert de Sable," he said, as Altaïr stood up, "We are now ahead of the Templars, and we will not stop until the rest of them are killed as well. And thanks to Altaïr, the Templars do not know what their next move is, and so we can get to them before they even start to plan," The Assassins clapped their hands, and Al Mualim and Altaïr sat down. Al Mualim placed a hand on Altaïr's shoulder.

"There's something I wish to discuss with you tomorrow," he said, and Altaïr looked at him, "Don't worry about it. Enjoy the celebrations," he said, and picked up his cup.

* * *

After the feast was over, the celebrations continued, but Altaïr left early, heading to his room. He shut the door, leaning against it. Sartaj sat on his bed, looking at him, "Well?" she asked, "Have you thought about what I said?" Altaïr looked at her, "Would you be able to live like this, knowing that you'll never see Maria or Darim again?"

"No," Altaïr answered, "I feel nothing without her," Sartaj smiled.

"Good," she said, and walked over, "So you want things back to the way they were," Altaïr nodded, "There's only one way. Destroy the device," Altaïr frowned.

"How? I don't know where it is," he answered.

"But I do," she said, crossing her arms. Altaïr stood up, "Your mistake hasn't made changes to the timeline...yet," she said, putting an emphasis on that word, "You will have a limited amount of time to destroy it before everything becomes shattered."

"How much time?" he asked.

"I can give you seven days, and that is it," she said.

"That's not a lot," he said.

"Exactly. You'll have no time to waste," she said, "The device is not in this time period, but in a future time period, guarded by the Keeper and her Templar servants," She saw the confused look on his face, "Not all of the Keepers want to help the Assassins. Some become even more corrupt than Templars. This person fits that description. All I can do for you is take you to the time period, and that is it."

_1775  
Outskirts of Boston_

_"Everything will be different. You must locate fellow Assassins to help you. Remember, seven days is all you have. If you do not destroy it within that time period or on the last day, you will not be able to change the past and everything will remain as it is. This is the only way. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good."_

A group of British soldiers marched through the forest, their heads staring straight ahead. The wind was cold, howling through the trees, snow blowing around them. They didn't know they were being watched through the trees.

A young man stood amongst the trees, hidden from their view. A tomahawk was in his hand, and he quietly began walking towards them, not making a sound. Once he got close enough, he ran and jumped onto the first soldier, knocking him down. The others turned around and began yelling at him, firing their guns. He took them down one by one, with ease, until one was left standing.

The soldier cowered on the ground, his back against the tree, "Please!" he begged, but the man ignored his plea for mercy, and struck him with the tomahawk. He wiped it off in the snow, and heard more voices. He turned around, and saw another group running towards, so he took off running and scrambled up the nearest tree. He watched the scene below.

A smaller group stopped near the dead bodies, looking around. He saw an older man look around, then look at him.

"Haytham no sign of the Assassin," a soldier said, and the man, Haytham, looked back at him.

"He's long gone from here anyways. Keep looking," Haytham ordered, and looked back up to the tree, but the Assassin was gone.

* * *

_Yay for Connor! He makes an appearance!_


	16. Chapter 16

Altaïr opened his eyes, and looked around, taking in the unfamiliar settings. There was this white stuff on the ground that was cold to his touch, he could see his breath against the frigid air. The trees were bare, clear stuff formed on the branches. Altaïr touched it and it was also cold. He brought his hand down, and began walking, the white stuff crunching under his boots.

It was too cold for him. He shivered through the thin Assassins robes, wondering where he was. He looked around, trying to find something or someone that could answer his questions. He saw a dark shape moving through the trees, and squinted. The shape looked like people. Altaïr began trudging through the snow after them, hoping he could catch up.

He stopped when the shape did, and saw a light coming towards him. A man emerged from the darkness, wearing a red coat, white pants and black leather boots that came to his knee. He had a weird shaped hat on his head. The man stopped, held up his lantern and spotted Altaïr. His eyes went wide.

"He's over here!" he yelled, "I found the Assassin!"

Altaïr turned and began running in the opposite direction, but it was difficult with the white stuff. He heard others began shouting, and tried to run faster. Two men chased after him on horses, quickly catching up to him. Altaïr looked over his shoulder, and took a sharp left, but slipped, sliding into a tree. He quickly got up and ran, but felt a pain in his leg. He grimaced, limping through the forest. He heard a man shout.

"Fire!"

There was a loud crack that echoed in the woods, and Altaïr felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He stopped running, and placed his hand over it, feeling the warmth of his blood. He grimaced, and looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Fire!"

Another loud crack echoed, but Altaïr jumped down, dodging whatever they were firing at him. He got up and started limping again, but it was no use. The men had caught up to him, and had surrounded him. Altaïr looked around, and saw them pointing long shaped objects at him.

"Hands where we can see them Assassin," one of the men spat and Altaïr held up his hands, grimacing at the pain. Two men stepped aside, and another man walked through, wearing a long coat. He looked at Altaïr, "What do you want us to do with him Haytham?" Haytham frowned, looking at Altaïr, examining him.

"Bring him to the camp. We'll deal with him there," Haytham said, and two of the men grabbed Altaïr, and led him away from Haytham. Haytham watched them, and followed them back, hands behind his back.

* * *

Altaïr grimaced as the men shoved him down on the ground. His shoulder was on fire, and he didn't know what they did to him. He felt around, and felt a small hole, and something hard in the hole. Something was in his shoulder, but he didn't know what it was. He heard footsteps, and turned around. The man, Haytham, entered the small tent, "Well, this is unexpected," he said, walking over to Altaïr.

"What is?" Altaïr answered, glaring at him. Haytham looked at him, and saw the blood staining his clothes.

"You've been shot," he remarked, and tried to touch the wound, but Altaïr pulled away, his hidden blade coming out, "Easy now," Haytham said, holding his hands up, "You need to get that bullet out before it becomes infected."

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to assume you're a Templar," Altaïr snapped, his shoulder throbbing, "I don't accept help from Templars," Haytham looked at him.

"Fine," Haytham said, and left the tent. Altaïr felt lightheaded, and sat down on a chair, leaning forward. He placed a hand on his forehead, and tried to stand up, but he felt dizzy. Altaïr reached for something to hold onto, but collapsed, smacking his head off the edge of the desk.

* * *

"This is him?"

"Yes."

Altaïr's eyes fluttered, and he looked around. He saw that Haytham had returned, and saw another man standing next to him. Altaïr sat up slowly, a dull pain in his shoulder, "You said he got shot?" the other man said.

"Yes but when I came back he was passed out on the floor. I took the bullet out just before you got here," Altaïr saw a small round shape sitting on the desk, covered in blood, "The both of you need to get out of here, before the guard does his rounds," Haytham said, "Quick Connor you don't have much time," The second man, Connor, looked at Altaïr.

"Are you coming?" he asked, and Altaïr nodded. He got up, and finally got a good look at Connor.

He was an Assassin. No doubt about it. He had many different weapons that Altaïr had never seen before, but he did see the hidden blade. Connor was wearing a white hooded coat, brown gloves, a red sash, black pants and brown boots. He showed no emotion on his face at all. Altaïr had a feeling he would like him better than Ezio.

"Follow me," Connor said, and walked out of the tent. Haytham stepped aside.

"Son," he said, and Connor turned around. This surprised Altaïr a bit, "Be careful."

"I don't need you telling me what to do," Connor said, and left, Altaïr following him.

The two moved silently through the camp, avoiding any guards that they saw. Once they made it out and into the forest, Connor turned around and face Altaïr.

"You're an Assassin, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, and your father is a Templar," Altaïr said, crossing his arms. Connor nodded, "Must be tough."

"We only recently met," Connor said, and began walking through the trees, "You're not from here, are you?" Altaïr nodded, and sneezed. Connor looked at his clothes, "You must be cold. We should find you some warmer clothes. Come on, I know someone who can get clothes for you. You can tell me why you're here on our way."


	17. Chapter 17

"You're here looking for that device?" Connor asked, and Altaïr nodded, "I haven't heard anything about the Templars finding it, or of someone coming here with something like that."

"Do you think your father woul..." The look Connor gave him stopped Altaïr mid-sentence, "Sorry. I guess you don't really get along that well."

"No not really. We try not to cross paths but it always seems to happen," Connor said, as he lead Altaïr to one of the small wooden houses. He knocked on the door, and someone opened the door. Connor held out a sack of coins, and dropped it in the person's hand. The person nodded, and went back inside. Moments later, they motioned for them to enter. Altaïr looked around, and saw a fire. He walked over to it and sat down, warming his hands. The person reappeared, holding clothes in their arms, "Here these are for you," Connor said, and Altaïr got up. He took the clothes, and went into another room to change. Connor crossed his arms, waiting.

Altaïr came out of the room, "I'm dressed like you," he said, looking at Connor. The other Assassin looked at him, smiling.

"Yes, but you'll be warmer," Connor said, and nodded to the person. They left, "We need to head to Boston."

"What is a Boston?" Altaïr asked, as they walked to the stables. Connor chuckled, and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's not a what, it's a where. It's a town," Connor explained, as he paid the stable boy for two horses, "Come on, let's go. You only have seven days, we better hurry."

* * *

Haytham knew he was in trouble.

He always was when she wanted to see him.

Haytham sighed, and took off his hat. He nodded at the two guards, and they stepped aside, letting him pass. Haytham opened the door, and entered the small study.

There was one candle on the desk, and a pile of papers as well. The person at the desk didn't look up. The only sound was the scratching of the pen against paper, "You wanted to see me?" Haytham said, breaking the silence. The person stopped, and looked up, revealing it to be a woman. She had dark brown hair, green eyes and ivory colored skin. Her hair was pulled back in a twist, fastened with a gold pin.

"Yes, I did," she said, looking at him, "What is this I hear about two Assassins?" she asked, and Haytham mentally slapped himself. He should have known someone was going to see them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Haytham answered, but she wasn't convinced.

"Do you take me for a fool?" she asked, "You haven't been in contact with your son recently?"

"I briefly saw him the other day," Haytham said, "That was it," She stood, and walked over to the window, crossing her arms. She was wearing a simple pale blue dress with puffed sleeves, "Are you worried Mirielle? That the Assassins might be after you because I can assure you that you are well protected here," he said.

"I'm not worried about my safety," Mirielle answered, as she turned around to face him, "I'm worried about what they're after," Her eyes traveled to the chest at the left side of the room. Haytham looked over at it, "They might know about it."

"Connor knows nothing," Haytham said, a bit too quickly for her liking. Mirielle raised her eyebrows, "Sorry. What I meant was no one has told him anything about but...the other one..."

"So there is two," she said, cutting him off and Haytham nodded. She pursed her lips, "Hmm...this could pose a problem," She looked over her shoulder out the window, "I want your men to keep an eye on them, follow their every move. I want to know if I have to move it to another location," Haytham nodded.

"Understood," he said, and Mirielle sat back down, picking up her pen, "Is there anything else you need?" he asked, and she looked up.

"Not now, but I will let you know," she answered, and continued her writing. Haytham left the room, shutting the door, and sighed.

"Why did we ever agree to look after her?" Haytham groaned, as he walked out into the cold night, letting the frigid wind hit his face.

Mirielle Comeau was a Keeper that the British had stumbled upon one night. She was an Acadian that had been deported to Louisiana and was trying to get back to Acadia, but got lost on her way. The British had found her waist deep in the partly frozen river, clutching a bag to her chest. If it weren't for Charles, she probably would be dead, her body frozen because of the cold water. Once Charles had seen the device, he had immediately brought her to Haytham, and explained who she was and what was so important about the device. Haytham was reluctant to keep her safe, but Charles kept nagging him, saying that it would benefit their cause.

And Haytham had finally gave in.

Haytham sighed, looking around. The fact that she was constantly harassing him about Connor really got on his nerves. Not because he cared about him, but it was because she wanted to know where he was, what he was doing, if the Templars had caught him and so on and so forth. Haytham kicked a piece of ice with his boot, and made his way back inside.

Secretly, he hoped that Altaïr knew about the device so Mirielle would feel unsafe and leave, heading hopefully back to Acadia or France, whichever was farther.


	18. Chapter 18

Connor and Altaïr reached Boston by morning. The sun was beginning to rise, glowing over the harbor, "Here we are. Boston," Connor said, and Altaïr looked out over the small town. It was a lot different than Masyaf or Damascus. The buildings were taller with strange windows. The people were dressed differently, and the women still had that paint on their faces like in Italy, "Come on. There's someone I want you to meet," Connor said, and they rode into the city.

They arrived at a large house. Altaïr looked up at it, taking in the beauty of the structure, "Leonardo would have loved this," he muttered, watching as Connor walked over to the door. The young Assassin knocked on the door, and it opened a crack.

"It's me," Connor said, and the door swung open. Connor motioned for him to follow, and he did. The person who opened the door was a young girl, and she led them into a large room. There was a group of men bent over a table, talking low with each other. A few were sitting around a fire, reading books or looking at maps. One man was standing by a large window, his hands clasped behind his back. A few looked up when they saw Connor and Altaïr, and the room fell silent. The man at the window turned around, and smiled.

"Connor, so nice to see you again," he said, walking over to him. He looked at Altaïr, "Who is this?"

"This is Altaïr, another Assassin," Connor answered, and the man looked a bit surprised, but held out his hand for Altaïr to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Altaïr," he said, and they shook hands, "If you're looking for George he's not here at the moment, but he will be back shortly. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable," he said, and left the room. Connor and Altaïr walked over to a corner with two chairs, and sat down.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Altaïr asked, and Connor looked around.

"They're staring at you, not. They're used to me," he said, leaning back in the chair, "I'm hoping that my friends here will be able to help us with your little search," Connor said.

"I hope they can work fast," Altaïr said, "I don't have much time left," he said. He had been keep track of the days in his mind, and he had six left before he would be brought back to Masyaf. Connor frowned.

"You never told me that," he said.

"I was given seven days to find it."

"And if you don't?" Altaïr sighed.

"I'd rather not think about it."

The two sat in silence, listening to the fire crack. The men had resumed their activities, but they would always glance over at the two Assassins. The man who had been by the window returned, and walked over to them, "George is back if you wanted to speak with him," he said, and Connor got up, Altaïr following him.

They walked out into the hall, and saw a man waiting for them, "Ah Connor. So nice to see you again," he said, smiling. He saw Altaïr, "Forgive me, but I do not think I know you. My name is George Washington," he said.

"Altaïr," Altaïr answered, and they followed George up the stairs and into his study. Connor shut the door.

"We need your help," Connor said.

"I'm listening," George said.

"Altaïr is looking for a device that can be used to travel through time, and also the person who holds it," Connor explained. George said nothing, pressing his fingertips together, "We're not sure what he..."

"He is a she," Altaïr interrupted, and the two turned to him, "The person guarding it is a woman, a Keeper, and from what I've been told she is loyal to the Templars."

"A woman, you say," George said, and he began pacing his study, "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Altaïr asked. George looked out the window.

"I saw Charles with a woman the other day, and she was holding something in a bag, clutching it against her," George said, after a bit of reflection, "She seemed almost paranoid to be walking in the streets with whatever it was," Altaïr walked over to him.

"What did she look like?" he asked, and George frowned, stroking his chin.

"Hmm...she had... dark brown hair, green eyes and ivory skin," he said, "I've heard my men talk about her. She is an Acadian that was trying to get home but got lost."

"It has to be her," Altaïr said, "The others, they..." He trailed off.

"Others?" Connor asked, "Something else you haven't told me?" He crossed his arms, and Altaïr sighed, "Why is this device so important, and why do you need to find it in seven days?" Altaïr sat down in a chair, leaning forward.

"I'm not from your time," he said, "I am an Assassin but I'm from the period of the Third Crusade. I first encountered the device when I was in Italy, during the late 1400s. I met two Keepers, and both looked the same. The woman you described, she almost fits the description. The other two had lighter hair and eyes, but their skin...it's the same as hers."

"But why do you only have seven days to find the device?" Connor asked again.

"I used it, and it messed up my future. I need to find it, and destroy it so I can return things back to normal before it's too late," Altaïr looked up at them, "I need your help. We need to get to that girl."

"But how? The Templars will be guarding her most likely," Connor asked, and Altaïr looked at him, "No. No way."

"Connor we need to get to her, and if we need to..."

"I am not asking him for help," he snapped. Altaïr got up, and walked over to him.

"I don't know what has happened between you and your father, but right now he is our best bet of getting to that woman, whether you like it or not," he said, and Connor exhaled, crossing his arms, "Washington can create a distraction when the time is right, but right now we need to go see Haytham," Connor didn't say anything, but gave a curt nod.

"Fine. We'll go find him."


	19. Chapter 19

Haytham knocked lightly on the door, "Enter," he opened the door, and Mirielle turned around.

"You summoned me?" he asked, and she nodded. He saw that her things were packed, "What is going on?" Mirielle pulled out the device, and placed it on the table.

"They're coming for me," she answered, staring at it.

"Who?"

"The Assassins!" she yelled, pushing a pile of papers over, "The guards saw them heading this way we need to leave now," Haytham saw fear in her eyes, and also saw a shape outside the window. His eyes drifted to it, "Haytham," she snapped, and he looked back to her, "What were you looking at?" she asked, turning around.

"Nothing. Just an animal," he answered, "I will ready an escort," he said, and left the room, shutting the door. He walked towards the stable, and saw a flash of white. Haytham looked over his shoulder, and saw nothing. He turned around and continued on his way. He stopped at the stable, and opened two of the horses. He lead them over to a carriage. A few Redcoats stood by it, "Get ready to escort Ms. Comeau out of her," he said, securing the horses' harness, "I will tell you where to bring her," The Redcoats nodded, and one went off to patrol the surrounding area. Haytham made his way back to the small house, and stopped. He looked over to his left, and saw the soldier who had gone to patrol coming back.

"How soon will she be ready?" the soldier asked.

"Very shortly," he answered, and nodded at the soldier. He walked back to the house, and into Mirielle's room. She jumped back, pulling out a dagger, "It's just me," he said, holding his hands up. She lowered it.

"I heard a noise," she said, as Haytham picked up her bags, and lead her out of the room.

"It was probably an animal," he said, but he knew different.

"Animals don't groan," she insisted, and Haytham sighed.

"The Assassins are not coming to get you," he reassured her, and secured her bags to the carriage. One of the soldiers opened it for her, and she climbed in. He shut the door behind her, and locked it, pulling off the hat, revealing it to be Connor.

"That was easy," Connor said, as he climbed up to the driver's seat. Haytham climbed up as well.

"Where's Altaïr?" Haytham asked.

"Inside with her," Connor answered, and snapped the reigns. The carriage jolted, and began moving. Behind the stables, a group of Redcoats lay unconscious, slumped against each other.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone," Haytham said, and Connor glared at him, "That would arouse suspicion," Connor rolled his eyes, and made the carriage turn left.

Inside, Mirielle stared at the soldier who was sitting across from her. She frowned, "I've never seen you before," she said, "Are you new?" He nodded, "Why won't you speak?" she asked. Altaïr stared at her, taking in her features. Yes, it was for sure her, "Answer me."

"And what if I don't?" he asked, lifting his head up slightly so she could see his eyes. Her eyes went wide.

"Assassin! This is a trap!" she yelled, pulling out her dagger, "Haytham!" Altaïr jumped over and placed the blade against her throat.

"Don't try anything," he said, the hat falling off. Mirielle shoved him backwards, and placed a foot on his arm.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Altaïr grabbed her foot, and pulled her down, pinning her to the ground. His hidden blade pressed against her collarbone.

"Don't fight back, you'll make it worse," he said, as she struggled against him. She got her hand free, and stabbed him in the side. Altaïr froze when he felt the metal enter his body, and she pushed him off. She pulled it out, blood staining the clothes.

"Who are you?" she demanded, holding the bloody dagger in front of her. Altaïr got up, his hand against his side.

"You know who I am," he answered, and she jumped forward trying to stab him, rocking the carriage.

Connor struggled to keep it steady, "What are they doing?" he yelled, as the carriage moved from side to side. Haytham stood up, and climbed down to the side. He unlocked the door with one hand, and it swung open. It almost knocked him, but he hung on with his other hand. He looked in, and saw Altaïr struggling against her, his side bleeding.

"That escalated quickly!" he shouted, and Mirielle saw him.

"_Toi!_" she yelled, and jumped out, grabbing Haytham as she did and pulled him down. Altaïr looked out as they rolled down a hill, and jumped out after them. Connor got up, and saw them. He grabbed the reigns, and pulled them hard, forcing the horses to slow down. He turned it around, and went down the hill after them.

Haytham and Mirielle rolled down the hill until they both hit trees. Haytham got up, and moved his head just in time to miss the dagger. Mirielle tried to pull it out of the tree, but it was stuck. Haytham got up, and wiped his mouth, feeling blood. Altaïr jumped down the rest of the hill, and just missed Mirielle. She kicked him in the back, sending him face first into the snow. Haytham ran towards her, and slammed her into the ground, the device falling from her pocket. Altaïr saw it, and made a lunge for it, but she kicked it out of the way. Connor pulled back on the reigns, the horses slipping because of the snow. He jumped off, and grabbed the device.

"I got it!" he yelled, and Mirielle looked up.

"_Impossible,_" she whispered, and pushed Haytham off, "Give it to me Connor," she said, holding out her hand, "It's not safe for you to have it," Connor looked at her.

"You know who he is, don't you?" he asked, and she looked over at Altaïr.

"Yes I do, and I know why he's here. To destroy it but he can't," she said, "Please Connor give it to me," She began walking towards him slowly.

"Connor don't listen to her," Altaïr said.

"There they are!" Connor turned around, and saw Charles Lee, followed by a group of Redcoats, "Ready, aim, FIRE!" he yelled, and the guns went off. One of the bullets struck Connor's hand, and he dropped the device. Mirielle ran forward and grabbed it, then ran towards Charles. Connor ran over to Altaïr and Haytham.

"We gotta get out of here now," he said, and they began sprinting through the forest, gunshots behind them. Connor grabbed onto a tree branch and pulled himself up, then held out his hand for the others, "Come on hurry!" Haytham grabbed it and pulled himself up, climbing higher than Connor. Altaïr reached up to grab Connor's hand.

"FIRE!"

A bullet ripped through his side, and he fell backwards into the snow, hitting his head off a rock, "Altaïr!" Connor yelled, and jumped down. Haytham looked over his shoulder, and saw the group catching up to them. Connor hoisted Altaïr over his shoulder, and climbed back up the tree, then began jumping from branch to branch, Haytham behind him.

Charles stopped running and looked around, "Hold your fire," he said, holding his hand up. He breathed out, his breath visible against the cold air, "Damn we've lost them."


	20. Chapter 20

Haytham looked out from the makeshift tent Connor had made, "We've lost them," he said, lowering his face against the bitter wind. Connor finished bandaging up Altaïr, and joined his father, "They're going to move her now."

"Where to?" Connor asked, and Haytham sighed.

"For all I know they could try and head north in hopes we won't follow them," he answered, his breath visible against the cold air.

"We'll have to follow them," Connor said, "We'll need horses and supplies. Do you think you can handle finding those items?" he asked, looking at his father. Haytham nodded.

"It shouldn't be a problem," he answered, "I assume you will wait here until I return," he stated, as he began walking away from Connor. Connor said nothing, and went back inside, closing the flap. He sat down by the fire he had made, warming his hands. Altaïr stirred, mumbling in his sleep. Connor looked over at him, then back at the fire.

_"You're running out of time."_

_"Please give me just a few more days. I promise I will find it and destroy I just need more time."_

_"I gave you all the time I could. You are wasting it. I expected more from you Altaïr. I guess seeing your wife and child doesn't mean the world to you."_

_"Please give me just three more days on top of what is left! I'll do anything!"_

* * *

Haytham leaned around the corner, and saw Charles standing by a carriage, "Hurry we need to get this loaded before the sun starts to set," he ordered, as the soldiers placed crates on top. Mirielle came out of the building, dressed in furs.

"What is taking so long?" she demanded, "I want to be on our way north as quickly as possible," Charles nodded, and turned towards the men.

"You heard her! Get a move on!" he yelled. Haytham quietly crept away, and made his way over to the stable, looking for horses. He found three, and led them away from the stable, but stopped when he saw two soldiers round the corner. Haytham guided them away from the guards.

Haytham made his way back to where Connor had set up the tent, and saw both of them outside, waiting for him, "Took you long enough," Connor said, and Haytham glared at him.

"They are heading north. I overheard them," Haytham said, as he climbed onto his horse.

"What's north?" Altaïr asked.

"We're not sure," Haytham answered, "She'd been trying to get us to go up north for a while. There might something of importance up there, who knows," Altaïr felt a pain in his side, and placed his hand over it. Connor looked over at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as they set off through the forest.

"I'm fine," he answered, and they began riding in silence.

After a few hours, they came to a road, "It will be easier to go on the road," Haytham said, "I don't see an guards," They guided their horses down onto the road, and urged them into a trot. Altaïr began to feel lightheaded. He stared straight ahead, but his vision was getting blurry. Haytham glanced over his shoulder, "You don't look to good," he said, and Connor turned around.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I just need some water," Altaïr answered, and Connor handed him a canteen. Altaïr took off the cap and gulped back the water, then handed it back to Connor. They continued on their way until they saw a distant glow.

"Is that a village?" Connor asked.

"Not sure," Haytham answered, "Let me check it out," He rode on ahead, leaving the two Assassins behind. Altaïr leaned forward, resting his head against the saddle. Connor looked at him.

"You don't look too good," he said, "I hope you're not getting an infection from the wound. We're going to stop soon anyways. It's starting to get dark," Altaïr nodded.

They waited for Haytham in silence, taking turns circling the area around them in case Charles showed up. Altaïr slowed his horse, leaned forward, "What have I done?" he mumbled, and clutched his side. Connor had his back to him, so he couldn't see what was going on.

"You made the choice."

Altaïr turned around, and saw her. She was holding a candle, the flame flickering in the night, "Would you rather me take away those three extra days?" she asked, and Altaïr shook his head.

"I need them," he mumbled, looking around. Haytham was still nowhere to be seen. Sartaj looked around as well, "But does it have to be like this?"

"Something has to change if the device is not destroyed, and since...you say you could never live without your wife, you will not live at all. You better pray you find that device," she said, and Altaïr heard Connor call his name. He turned his head back to him.

"Come on let's go. Haytham said the place is abandoned," Connor called, and Altaïr turned to follow him, but he glanced over his shoulder. He saw nothing but darkness.

_Please let us get that device soon._


End file.
